Ranma's Brother
by AkaiKamiRyu
Summary: After the NekoKen training, Genma adopts a boy to help Ranma when he goes cat. How will Ranma's Oniisan change the order of the chaos filled series? RanmaXAkane OCX?
1. Prologe

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of the Ranma 1/2 universe. They belong to the great and powerful Takahashi-sama. If I did own them, this would be published in a proper format and I would be making tons of cash for it. Also, any reference to other anime or manga, are not mine either.

Ranma's Brother--Prologue:

In the area between time and space, located in the exact center of the multi-verse, a figure dressed in a red cloak, stood before a large pool. The pool was ten feet in diameter, and was a perfect circle. The figure stood on one of the stones that protected the pool. It's face's upper half was hidden by the cloak's hood, but one could guess the emotion it was feeling by the great frown.

"So, here you are Red-niisan," said a voice from the red figure's right. "Kami-sama isn't very happy with you right now."

Red turned his head to the new arrival. She was dressed in the same style as Red only a pink cloak adorned her body. Red's frown deepened.

"Is he still mad because of that little thing I--"

"LITTLE! You ended up creating over two dozen new universes because you wanted to change the destiny of one!"

Red didn't even flinch at the outburst. "You're just POed because it didn't include you, Pink."

Pink pulled the hood of her cloak back to reveal a girl no older than sixteen. She had bright pink eyes and long golden blond hair. "Alright. I'll admit, I was a little miffed..." Red snorted, a smirk edging it's way onto his face. "But I'm surprised that you only got banishment for what you did. And that you're still up to your old tricks is making the big guy wonder if it was the right thing to do."

Red shook his head, his smile growing ever bigger. "You have to admit... everything worked out in the end, didn't it?"

The teen goddess sighed in frustration. "That one thing did, but it's what you've been doing lately that has even Belldandy-neesan worried."

"I'm just going to do something that has yet to happen," Red replied smiling like the Cheshire Cat. "When you have to spend several eternity's here, you think about the infinite 'What if...? 's." Red motioned to his counterpart to stand beside him. Pink obliged. "This is something I created when I had some extra time on my hands, before the great event."

"What is this? Some sort of swimming pool?" she asked sarcastically.

Red laughed. "No, no, no. This allows one to see any of the universes in the multi-verse. Also, it can create a new branch off any major universe."

"You're joking, right?" Pink interrupted.

Red frowned a moment, shrugged, then continued. "Well, I have been looking for one of my incarnations. Just the other day, I found him and decided to aid him."

Pink's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "That's forbidden! Only Kami-sama can choose who and what deserves heavenly help!"

"I am banished, therefore any acts that go against the law can't be enforced, because I am no longer under the law. Chapter 12, section 6, paragraph Q," he quoted from memory.

"Did you make a pact with the demons, or what?" She asked with a sense of nervousness in her voice.

Red's smile turned to a smirk. "That would be to easy and I have no need of their skill nor resources. As you know, I'm one of the greatest beings in existence. Only Shen-Long, Kami-sama, Belldandy, and maybe two or three others, have more power than me. But enough of that, you wanted to know what I was planning?"

"Yes, that was what I was sent here to find out," she replied irritably.

Red pointed to the center of the pool. "Look." Pink did so and saw an image slowly appear. "You should recognize this world, we saw it enough times back then."

"So what are you gonna do to it?" Pink asked, honestly interested.

"It is already done," Red stated simply.

"WHAT! This is the new 'branch' as you called it?"

"Yes. Here my incarnation, my life in another dimension, will influence the main stream of time, and maybe make for a better world. "

"So... what do you want me to see?" she asked, getting more interested.

"Patience midget. You'll see..." Pink glared at the 6'1" figure, she called brother, and then turned her full attention on what was happening in the pool.

--------------------------------

Genma ran up and down the streets of the town he and his son were currently staying at. He thought he was lucky to find an abandon house to use for the neko-ken training. But, even though his son succeeded in learning it, he lost his sanity in the process. Why didn't he read the book all the way through! He cursed himself over and over again, and wondered what he would have to tell his wife upon his return.

The image of a shining katana descending to his neck as he slit his belly, made him double his efforts to find his son. There was some hope: "to bring back someone under the neko-ken, a person the inflicted loved or trusted needed to be nearby." He felt a little hope after reading that part in the book.

Genma stopped suddenly, and slapped his forehead. Of course! The old woman who lived at the corner. Ranma ran to her right after he first showed signs of the neko-ken, why didn't he look there first? He turned around and headed back in the direction of his and his son's temporary home.

------------------

Genma Saotome watched in a mixture of anger, relief, and sadness as his son, still acting like a cat, played with a small boy. The boy was easily Ranma's elder by two or three years, he also showed great agility and grace as he chased Ranma-neko around the yard. He turned to the old woman who walked up to him.

"I see you've noticed my grandson," said the old woman as she watched the scene, not looking at Genma.

"Ranma seems to trust him a great deal to act like that around him," Genma stated while absently rubbing some scratches under his sleeve.

"Oh yes. Your boy will go nowhere near anyone else but me and my grandson," she replied with a hint of sadness.

Genma frowned in thought. The old woman had a point. Ranma was still recovering and slipped into the neko-ken state at even the mention of the work "cat." If Ranma acted like a cat out in the middle of nowhere, it could take days, if not weeks, to find him again. All that time that could be spent training, wasted. Unless...

"I know what you're thinking, and the answer is no. I cannot accompany you on your journey, for I feel that I will pass on in a short time." She turned to look at Genma. "However, once I am gone, my grandson will have no family. If you were to take him in, and raise him as your son, I will be eternally grateful."

Genma decided to see why he should accept the woman's offer. "My son and I are sort on money as is. Having another mouth will reduce the amount of food we will be able to buy." Not to mention that I will have less to eat. 

The old lady turned her head back to the two children playing. "I saw you studying my grandson. He has potential to be great, but in my age I cannot bring it out," she continued as though she hadn't heard Genma. "My estate and earnings have matured over the years. When I die, they will belong to whoever is in my family. And as I said earlier, he is my only family. He will receive a portion of his inheritance on his birthday each year, until he reaches twenty-one or marries. Then he will inherit whatever is left immediately. So if you take him in, you indirectly get an annual 'salary' so to speak."

Genma couldn't believe his ears. Not only would he gain a second son and a temporary cure to Ranma's neko-ken, but also he would get money for doing it. If the amounts where large enough, he wouldn't even need to sell Ranma off anymore.

"Pop, what are you doing here?" came a voice.

Genma turned to his son who just recovered and was now normal. He then focused on the old woman's grandson, his new meal ticket, and smiled. "Ranma, I am here to get you and your brother."

Ranma blinked and looked at his father like he was an idiot (a look Genma was going to get a lot in the future). "Pop, I ain't got a brother."

"Well, now you do." Genma beckoned the other boy over. "Come over to your new father and tell me your name."

The young boy looked at his grandmother for a second, and only moved after she nodded. The boy picked something off the ground and walked towards Genma. As the youth approached, Genma could see that the object was a sword. Not just any sword, a perfectly crafted katana. The sword was nearly as big as the boy, yet he carried it like it was nothing. Genma gulped involuntarily at the memory of his wife's own shining blade.

The boy stood in front of Genma with a slight look of displeasure on his face. "Shinta. Call me Shinta," he stated simply.

The master of the Saotome branch of Anything-Goes Martial Arts recovered and smiled. "Welcome to the Saotome house, Shinta."

"Yay! I've got an oniisan now!" Ranma ran and gave Shinta a big bear hug. Shinta couldn't help but smile and retuned the hug.

The old woman smiled a knowing smile. She looked up to the sky and winked.

End for now

Next time: The Fateful Meeting

A/N: So what did you think? Also before anyone asks: NO Shinta is not going to be super powerful. He and Ranma are going to be equals in terms of skill and strength. Yes, Shinta will be stronger because he's older, but that's about the only difference. Also, Shinta will prefer to fight with a sword than un-armed, but that doesn't mean he can't kick butt without a sword.


	2. New Beginning

Disclaimer: Ranma and his friends don't belong to me. Takahashi-sama was kind enough to let me rewrite the story a little, but she created Ranma. Shinta is mine, all mine!!! (evil cackle) So are Red and Pink, if someone wants to barrow any of them, give me a call and we can set up a reasonable rate. Now, on to the story!!

Note: " words" talking _words_ thoughts ... panda signs

Ranma's Brother--Chapter 1

Pink stared at her older brother in shock.

"That boy is your incarnation?!?!" she screached. Red nodded. "B... but how can he be cuter than you?"

Red facefalted.

"I'm not all that sure myself, however he is me in another life," he stated as he recovered. "So many of my traites are going to arise in his life."

"So what's gonna happen next?" Red's younger sister asked with some interest to the developing situation.

Red's eyebrow twitched a little at the sudden change in subject. "Well, why don't we fast-forward to a classic event in Ranma's life..."

Pink watched as the pool showed a rainy empty street.

--------------------

A young red-haired girl, about sixteen years old, ran down the street. She was dressed in a red sleevless Chinese silk shirt and black baggy pants. She carried a large backpack in one hand and a pair of shoes in the other. The weight of the backpack did not hinder her as she dodged attacks from... A large panda? The girl dodged each strike easily then turned to face her opponent.

"Cut it out!!!" she yelled. "I already told you: I ain't getting married!!!"

The panda didn't seem to care as it started attacking the girl again with renewed force. She apparently had enough as she grabbed the panda's arm, turned, and sent the bear flying out of the alley and onto a street sign. The sight of a panda suddenly flying out of an ally, surprised many predestines.

The girl breathed heavily from the unwanted workout. "I'm gonna go back to China to find a cure. I have no time to fool around with you and your stupid ideas." The girl shouldered her pack and started to head off, not noticing the panda coming up behind her.

There was a quick flash of light as something sliced the sign the panda was holding in half.

"I didn't need your help," the redhead growled angrily to the new arrival. "I knew he was coming."

The arrival turned to the pigtailed girl, and just smiled. Everyone there could see that the person was female, and a tall one at that. She stood nearly six feet in height, and had blond hair that was worn in a ponytail. She was also dressed in a red Chinese silk shirt and black pants, just like the redhead.

"Come on Ranma," the older girl replied as she sheath her sword. "He would've knocked you out if I hadn't stopped him."

"No he wouldn't! I was just waiting for the right moment to strike back," Ranma snapped back.

"Suuuuure you were," the girl said while rolling her green eyes.

"Wanna find out now?" Ranma got into a ready stance and focused all her senses on the taller girl.

The panda took this opportunity to strike both girls in the back of the head with the two pieced sign. The girls slumped unconscious on the street. The panda tossed a girl over each shoulder and headed off while the rain finally stopped. Onlookers just turned around and went about their daily activities with strange feelings that they would see more of the three figures in the future.

------------

Meanwhile, a certain man was reading a postcard that simply said: 'Tendo, Bringing Ranma back from China. Be there soon. --Saotome'

Soun Tendo started to cry as he reread the card for the hundredth time. "Soon the promise we made will be fulfilled. I should tell the girls. Kasumi! Nabiki! Akane!"

Kasumi poked her head out of the kitchen. "Hai, Otousan?" She was mature for her young age. After the death of their mother, Kasumi jumped at the role of the maternal figure of the household. Though she got a bit lonely at times, the smiling faces of her family made it all worth while.

Nabiki came down the stairs. "What is it?" She became the money maker of the family. When their father waas in mourning, Nabiki had worked on the finaces of the household and dojo. She was the sole reasion they still had a house to live in.

Soun looked around for his third daughter but didn't see her. "Where's Akane?"

"I'll get her, Dad," Nabiki replied. "She's most likely in the dojo."

---------

In the dojo we see a girl with long bluish-black hair preparing to break a stack of bricks. After getting her breathing right, she raised her right hand and...

"KYAAAAH!!!!"

... broke every one of the bricks.

The girl wiped the small amount of sweat off her head, when a sudden flash caught her attention.

"There you go again, Akane," Nabiki said as she lowered her camera. "I don't know what all those guys see in you."

"Well, unlike you Nabiki, I don't care what BOYS think of me," Akane replied hotly. She had taken their mother's death the hardest. After her dad refused to teach her more than the basics of combat, she focused all of her spare time into the art to become stronger. Her hatrid of boys came from recent problems at school, but that's for later.

"Oh really? Then this wouldn't interest you in the least." Nabiki turned and headed for the house with a curious Akane close behind. _You're so predictable, sis,_ she thought with a smirk

------

"Fiancé?" the girls chorused.

"Yes, the son of my best friend," replied their father. "The lad's name is Ranma Saotome. If one of you girls were to marry him and continue the dojo, then the Tendo legacy will be secure."

Akane bristled. "Hey, don't we get to choose who we marry?"

Nabiki leaned over to her younger sister. "Why don't you wait until he gets here? I mean he might be quite the catch." She turned back to her father. "Right, Dad?"

Soun laughed nervously then walked over to the open door. "Ranma and his father have been on a ten year training trip. They just returned from China and will be here soon."

"So what kind of person is Ranma?" Nabiki asked.

"How old is he? Younger men are, well, young," said Kasumi.

Soun laughed again before he answered. "I have no clue."

"No clue?" repeated Nabiki with some suspicion in her voice.

"I haven't met him yet myself," he stated simply.

The girls stared at their father while Akane got angrier. _Oh great. How can this get any worse?_ (Akane should have known to never tempt Murphy.)

The sounds of a struggle and bunch of yelling diverted everyone's attention.

"Oh my. It seems that we have visitors," Kasumi said as she started to get up.

Nabiki got up and ran to the front door. "Oooh! It must be Ranma!" _Hope he's a dumb jock that I can easily make some money off of._

"Saotome-kun, my old friend!" Soun yelled as he raced after his daughter.

"I hope he's older than me," Kasumi mumbled as she fussed with her hair.

_How depressing. All this fuss over a BOY._ Akane mentally spat on the last word.

Suddenly Nabiki and Soun raced back around the corner, fallowed shortly by a panda with a person over each shoulder.

"This is you friend, Otousan?" asked Kasumi.

Soun shook his head.

"I bet pandas bring hostages into people's houses all the time," said Nabiki sarcastically.

Soun shook his head faster.

The two people on the large bear's shoulders apparently had enough. Moving with great coordination, they elbowed the panda in the back of the head, flipped off the falling form, and landed facing the Tendos.

_They're good,_ thought Akane. _Can't be better than me though._

Soun recovered his wits and stared at the smaller figure. "You wouldn't be..."

The redhead sighed and looked away. "I'm Ranma Saotome. Sorry 'bout this."

The head of the Tendo family was filled with happiness, and embraced Ranma tightly. "At long last, you're here. Now we--" he stopped when he noticed something did not feel right. He held Ranma at arms length and froze at what he saw.

Nabiki decided to see what was giving her father a nervous breakdown. She peered closely at Ranma's chest. _Those aren't..._ She first poked then groped.

"Umm... Could you please stop that?" Ranma asked a little annoyed.

Nabiki repeated the same thing with the taller figure, just to make sure.

"Uh... are you always this forward?" the taller girl asked with a slight smile and a wink.

Nabiki quickly let go of the blond and turned to her father, trying to hide the blush of embarrassment. "They're both 100 percent female."

Soun did the only thing he could do when all his hopes were smashed before his face. He fainted.

----------

Soun awoke to see his family and the guests seated around him, and Kasumi dabbing his head like his late wife would do.

"Otousan must be so disappointed," said Kasumi as she continued her treatment of Soun.

"HE'S disappointed?!" shouted Nabiki. "What about me? This is certainly not what I expected for a fiancé." She poked Ranma's chest for empencess.

"I'd appreciate it if you would stop that. It makes me uncomfortable," Ranma asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Oh look. He's awake," said Kasumi as she watched her father look at everyone.

"This is your fault Daddy," Nabiki all but yelled. "Engaging us to a person that turns out to be a girl."

"Saotome said he had a son the last time we talked," he all but shouted back.

"Do you see a 'son' around here?" Nabiki poked both girls again to get her point across.

"Cut it out Nabiki. They are our guests, and should be treated as such." Akane got up and placed a hand on the redhead's shoulder. "Hello, I'm Akane. Would you like to be friends?" she asked with a smile.

Ranma looked into Akane's eyes to see any alternative motive, but only saw concern and a little bit of needing. She looked over at the blond, who only shrugged. Ranma turned back to Akane with a smile on and nodded.

"Great! Would you two like to come with me and see our dojo?"

The two girls nodded and followed the young Tendo out of the room.

When they where out of sight, the panda pulled a sign out from behind it's back.

Where's the bath? It read.

--------

"I saw what you two did earlier, and I was impressed," said Akane.

"What do you mean?" Ranma asked as they entered the dojo.

"I mean the way you and your..." she paused. "Um... how are you and Ranma related?" she asked the blond.

"Siblings," the tall girl replied while resting a hand on the sword at her side.

Akane saw the sword for the first time and tensioned. _If she attacks with that..._

Ranma saw the change in Akane's posture, and decided to ease her mind. "Don't worry. Unless you're gonna try to kill us, that sword isn't gonna be unsheathed."

The youngest Tendo relaxed a great deal after hearing that. "What's your name by the why? I must apologize for my poor manners earlier."

"Shinta," she replied. "Would you like to spar, Akane?" she added quickly.

Akane was taken aback. She was just about to ask Ranma that. But if they both learned the same things, there wouldn't be much difference in the fight. "Sure."

Shinta removed the sword from the belt of her pants and tossed it to Ranma. "Hang on to that, will ya? It's a hassle during unarmed combat."

Ranma nodded curtly and moved out of the way as Shinta and Akane stood across from each other in the center of the dojo. They bowed and got into ready stances.

Akane watched her opponent. _There are no openings. She must have been trained really well. The first strike will be mine, though._

"Kyaah!" Akane sent a power filled punch at Shinta's chest. Only she was not there. Akane looked around for the older girl, and saw her at the other end of the dojo. Akane decided to give chase.

Shinta sighed as she casually dodged or blocked each of Akane's strikes. The girl's got some skill. But she gives her all in each punch, leaving her way of balance if dodged. They way she fights is almost like she expects more people to show up at any second. She'll burn out if this continues much longer. 

Shinta spun around Akane's latest punch and lightly poked her head.

"You lose," she stated simply.

Akane froze. _She beat me?_ She then smiled at what that could mean. "You're good," she said as she faced Shinta again.

Shinta shrugged. "I'm better with the sword. Ranma is the real unarmed fighter. I could help you get better, Akane. But you should learn from Ranma if you want better results."

Akane just smiled at them. "I'm just glad you two are girls," she stated as she walked out of the dojo. "Because, I'd really hate to lose to a boy." With her back to them, she didn't see the uneasy faces of the Saotome siblings.

---------

Kasumi opened the door to the guest room. "This is where you and your sister will be staying, Shinta." As the tall blond set her family's belongings down.

"Thank you, Tendo-dono," Shinta replied with a small bow.

Kasumi blushed a little at the formality. "Oh it's nothing. And please call me Kasumi like everyone else."

"As you ask, Kasumi-dono," she replied, still using the formality.

"Well the bath is ready, and your sister is already in there, would you like to join her?"

Shinta nodded. She quickly retrieved her toiletries, grabbed two change of clothes, and left. Kasumi stayed standing, a little confused.

_If I'm not mistaken, she grabbed two pairs of boxers and no bras. Money must've been real short for them not to have the proper women's clothing._ She decided to talk with them after dinner.

--------------

"Why did you fight her?" Ranma asked as Shinta came in the bath. "Pop always said fighting a girl was dishonorable."

Shinta sat down next to her sister and smiled. "All I did was dodge and block. Also, a martial artist has no gender in my eyes. All I saw was an opponent that was a little rough around the edges. By the way, what would you have done in my place?"

Ranma stopped scrubbing for a second. "I would've dodged until she got angry and made a mistake I could exploit."

"And that was any different than what I did, how?"

Ranma did not respond as she dumped a bucket of water over her body. "Brrrrr. That's cold."

Shinta just smiled at the small victory. "I'll meet you in the furo, I just need to do my back."

---------------

Outside the bath Akane was getting ready to take a nice long soak.

_Maybe I shouldn't have put so much power in all my attacks. I'm almost ready to collapses, and I haven't had dinner yet._ As she tossed her gi into one of the baskets, she noticed two sets of Chinese clothes. _Guess they're already taking their bath. They should be done with the furo by the time I wash up._

---------------

"Should we go out like this?" asked a male Ranma.

"Well..." Shinta-kun lowered his head in thought. "Pop must've told Tendo-san by now. I saw him as I was on my way here."

"And the others will find out one way or another," Ranma stated.

Shinta nodded and got out of the furo. "Might as well go out there now and explain everything, before something bad happens." (Murphy that's your cue.)

As Ranma was leaving the bath, the door opened to reveal a revealing Akane. She looked at the two boys for a few seconds then wordlessly closed the door in front of her.

"Shinta?" asked Ranma.

"Yeah, bro?"

"Would that count as bad?" he asked nervoussly.

The blood curtailing scream a second later was all Ranma needed to know.

-------------

Akane sat with her sisters and just glared at the three men that sat across from them.

"I'll explain everything," Soun began. "This is my friend..." he gestured to a man in a white gi and glasses.

"Genma Saotome. And this is my son..." Genma indicated the black haired youth next to him.

"Ranma Saotome. And this is my older brother..." he pointed at the young man next to him. His hair was a dark brown and it was... short. Shinta's sword was laying next to him.

"Shinta Saotome."

"Sorry about this," the siblings said together as they bowed their heads a little.

The Tendo girls did not know what to make of the situation. A few hours ago, a panda carried two girls into their home. Now, a man and his two SONS sat in their living room. Kasumi was the first to find her voice.

"Where you really those girls we saw earlier?"

"Hai," the Saotome brothers replied.

Silence.

"Hmmmmmm..." Genma mused. "It's a complicated story, I'm not sure where to begin." He grabbed Ranma and Shinta by their shirts. "How's this?" He threw them into the koi pond outside.

A couple of seconds later, a pissed off redhead and a neutral longhaired blond, appeared out of the water.

"Waddja do that for, Oyaji?" Ranma yelled.

"Oh, my." (If you don't know who said it then you shouldn't be reading this.)

"They're girls now..." Akane observed.

Nabiki rolled her eyes. _My sister, the detective..._

Genma walked to the edge of the pond. "How horrible. My great sons, reduced to these." He started crying as the boy-turned-girls started getting angrier. "Shinta... Ranma... You break you father's heart."

Shinta and Ranma jumped out of the pond and kicked Genma in. Shortly after, a panda arose from the water, a pair of glasses hanging from one ear.

"How do you think WE feel?" Ranma cried.

"Having a panda for a dad really boosts our morale," Shinta added sarcastically.

The three of them started a small punching contest.

"Father, you certainly have strange friends," the eldest Tendo daughter commented.

"They didn't use to be like this. Not until the training in China..."

(A quick bath later...)

"Ah, yes," Genma began. "It all started about two months ago..."

-------------

Flashback

A chubby Chinese man in an old uniform turned to the three men that where fallowing him. We see that the men are Genma, Ranma, and Shinta. They are all wearing white training suits and Shinta had his katana tucked in the belt of his gi.

"Here sirs, we come to legendary training growns of cursed spring, Jusenkyo," stated their guide.

The Saotome trio looked around at the "dangerous" training ground, and where less than impressed.

"The guide book said this was the most dangerous place to train," Shinta said as he looked at the bamboo poles.

"That book also said that there was a place to restore hair," Genma grumbled. "But I have yet to see it."

"The worst thing that can happen is we get an unwanted bath," Ranma said as he dropped his pack and started stretching. "So who's first?"

Shinta grinned and set his stuff down next to Ranma's. "Why not have a free for all?"

"Sounds good to me," Genma yelled as he leapt onto on of the poles. "Shinta, Ranma! Follow me!"

The boys quickly agreed and leapt after their father, leaving a very nervous guide on the ground.

"Sirs!! What are you doing?! I haven't begun the very tragic story!"

Genma smiled as he saw Shinta without his sword. "I won't take it easy on you two," he yelled.

_Like he ever does?_ Shinta thought bitterly. Though, there was something at the back of his mind that said that this place was trouble, and that he should leave NOW. "Any time you're ready, Oyaji." Shinta shook off the feeling as nervousness, and prepared for Genma's attack.

The three leapt as one, exchanged a quick set of strikes, then landed on different poles. This process was repeated several times, and with each passing, the guide got more and more nervous. He had seen it enough times to know sooner or later, one of them was going to fall into a spring.

He had to warn them.

"Sirs, listen!!" he called. "It be very bad thing to fall in spring."

_Yea, I'll have to spend the rest of the day wet,_ was what Ranma thought the guide meant. _But Pop, REALLY needs a bath._ On that thought, Ranma twisted away from Genma's kick, and sent the fat martial artist to the spring below.

"Hey! I wanted to do that," Shinta play pouted, as he jumped next to his brother.

Ranma wasn't paying full attention, as the spring Genma was knocked in started to bubble. _What the...?_

Suddenly a large panda with a pair of glasses hanging off one ear exploded from the water and stood on a pole across from the brothers.

"What the hell is that!?!?!" Ranma cried as he looked at the guide for an explanation.

"That one 'Spring of Drowned Panda.' Tragic tale of panda that drown there 2000 year ago, now whoever falls in spring, take body of panda," the guide yelled back as he had done countless times before.

_So that's why this place is dangerous,_ Shinta realized.

A bit late, however. Now an enraged Genma-panda lunged at the boys, and with one swing, knocked Ranma towards another spring.

Ranma had been knock silly by the sucker punch, and only realized that he was about take a swim when his face stopped an inch from the surface. He looked up to see his brother holding his legs, with his own wrapped around a pole.

"You... owe... me," Shinta said as he hung on for dear life to the bamboo.

The pole slowly started to bend under the weight, it cracked, then... aw, you know.

Splash!

"Oh dear," the guide said as he walked over to the spring. "You both fall into 'Spring of Drowned Girl.' Tragic tale, very tragic, of a young girl who drown there 1500 year ago. Now whoever falls in spring, take body of young girl."

A redhead and a longhaired blond raised their heads above the surface.

They looked at each other: "AAAAAAA!!!"

They looked at their chests: "AAAAAAAA!!!!"

They saw the other's chest: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

End Flashback

-------------------------

Ranma sat trying to restrain reawaken anger as Genma finished his tale.

Soun looked uneasy as he said, "The training ground of cursed springs. It's true horror had been shrouded in mystery, till now."

Ranma was about to snap, but Shinta placed a hand on his shoulder. Ranma turned to his older bother with a questioning look. Shinta shook his head and Ranma, reluctantly, calmed down.

Akane was still pissed at being fooled, but Shinta had taken her somewhat seriously. Something she wished all boys did. And it looked like he was able to stop fights before they started, something that never seemed to happen around her. Maybe this engagement thing wouldn't be so bad after all.

"So cold water changes you to your cursed forms, and hot water changes you back?" Soun asked a calm Shinta.

"That is correct Tendo-san."

Soun walked over and patted Ranma on the back. "Well then. Your problem isn't so bad after all."

"Huh?" was all Ranma managed to say, before Soun pointed at his daughters.

"Kasumi, my eldest, 19. Nabiki, my second, 17. And Akane, 16. Pick whoever you want, she'll be your new fiancé."

Kasumi and Nabiki jumped behind their youngest sister and urged her forward a little.

"Akane would be the best choice," Kasumi said with her usual smile.

"Couldn't agree more, oneechan," Nabiki supplied with a similar smile.

Akane looked back and forth at her double teaming sisters. "What?! Are you crazy?" she yelled. "Why would I want to marry a pervert like him?"

Ranma raised an eyebrow. "Me? A pervert? Why would you say that?"

Akane stood up and stomped over to him. "You saw me nude, hentai!"

Ranma stood to face her. "Hang on a sec, YOU walked in on US."

"Well, it's different when a girl looks at a boy."

"How?" asked a still calm Shinta.

Akane froze. She hadn't expected a response like that.

When she didn't answer, Shinta asked again. "Why is it okay for a girl to look at a nude boy, but it's perverted for a guy to see a girl nude?"

Akane lowered her head and started studying her fingers. "It just is..." she mumbled.

Shinta stood and nodded. "Thought as much. I know your kind all to well." He turned to leave. "Now I have some stress to work off. A word of warning: when I'm practicing my sword techniques, don't come with in five feet of me. Unless you want a body covered in scars." With that he and Ranma left for the dojo.

Nabiki watched him go with more than a little curiosity. _Now that is someone I could be engaged to. He has a level head, keeps a straight face, not to mention being very cute._

Akane was starting to do a slow boil. _He knows "MY kind"? What the hell is that suppose to mean? And here I was thinking it would be nice to be engaged to some one like him. Wait a sec..._ "Dad?"

"Yes, Akane?" Soun replied.

"Why am I engaged to Ranma, and not Shinta?"

Nabiki smiled. _Beat me to it. I'm impressed little sister._

"Because Ranma is my only son," said Genma.

"But Shinta said..." Akane begain, only to be interrupted.

"He is my adoptive son. He is not of my blood. The agreement was to unite the bloodlines of Saotome and Tendo. That is why Ranma is your fiancé, not Shinta."

"Oh..." Akane said, a little disappointed. _I wonder what Shinta is up to?_ She headed to the dojo to find out.

-------------

"What the hell were you thinking back there?!" Ranma yelled at his brother. Shinta kept moving through his sword kata as though he didn't hear him. "This is NOT my idea of a good first impression."

"Pop said we're gonna be staying here a while," Shinta finally replied as he continued the kata. "I don't want any of them, especially Akane, to get the wrong ideas about us."

Ranma nodded. "Instead of perverts, they think we're just jerks," he replied sarcastically.

"I'm not the one in an engagement. That is why I kept you from attacking Pop and arguing with your new fiancé."

Ranma just stared at his brother. "Why?" he asked.

"Tis better for people to think you're a fool, than open your mouth and remove all doubt," quoted Shinta. "If I had let you fight with Akane, you would've let your anger and pride get the best of you. If that happen, you most likely would've said something to get your head beat in."

Ranma was about to comment, then stopped when he realized that Shinta was right. "And I would prove to her that I'm a jerk."

Shinta sheathed his katana and smiled at his little brother. "You're catching on fast. A trait you have to use outside martial arts."

Ranma rolled his eyes. "Thanks."

"So..."

Ranma blinked. "So what?"

"So what did you think of the girls?"

"Why should I think about them at all? I'm gonna try my danmest ta get out of this thing. No one's gonna ta rule my life. Pop has made a Hell of it before I met you, but that doesn't give him the right ta make decisions like this."

Shinta still kept the calm expression through all of Ranma's rant. When Ranma stopped for some air, was when he spoke. "Alright. But still doesn't mean you don't have some impression about them. And think about whom you're talking to. I'm your brother and best friend, you can tell me anything and it will never leave my lips."

Ranma looked around a little nervously. Then spoke in almost a whisper. "No offense, but I think the place is bugged." Shinta raised an eyebrow. "I found a mini-microphone behind the baskets in the changing room. Maybe it's part of some security system, but..." he shrugged. "It will get recorded, and if I know Pop, the second I show interest in one of the girls, I'll be married before the hour's over."

Shinta nodded as he thought. "Don't worry. I was able to keep him in line for the past few years, I think a couple more months or so won't hurt." Ranma sighed in relief and they started talking about nothing in general.

------------

Akane couldn't believe what she had heard. Ranma had already found out about Nabiki's bugs and only seemed to be against the engagement because he was being forced into it. Come to think of it, she too was against it for that reason. That didn't mean that they couldn't be friends in the meantime. She decided to talk with them tomorrow after school.

Little did Akane know, but Genma had already registered Ranma and Shinta to go to school. The very next morning.

End for now

Next Time: Rose-boy meets his match and the girl of his dreams.

So what did you think? Please let me know what you think. Just be gentle, I bruise very easily. Next time: if you think Kuno is going to go after his "pigtailed-goddess", you might be in for a surprise, and Shinta and Nabiki have a little business meeting


	3. School is not the Place for Horse Play

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ranma or any of the characters created by the almighty Takahashi-sama. Red, Pink, and Shinta are mine. They were not paying their rent in my head, so I put them here.

A/N: In response to some reviews: Yes this will be a Ranma/Akane fic. Anyone who hates that better stop reading now, and if you don't, then don't flame me. All flames will be used to light you house on fire when I find out where you live. VERY evil laugh Cough Cough or not………

One more note: Girl-Ranma will be referred to as Ranma-chan and girl Shinta as Shinta-chan. For now at least.

Now on with the story!!

Ranma's Brother--Chapter 2

School is not the Place for Horse Play

Red had a smile on that threaten to split his head in half. "You see!!? Do you see yet?!!!?" He asked his sister. Red looked like he would jump with glee any second.

Pink sweat dropped. "What are you so excited about?"

"Don't you see?!?! Because Ranma has someone to confide in, he will be more open about his feelings. Also, he will be less of a jerk because of that."

"Are you quite finished?" she asked irritably.

"Yes, I believe so."

"Then shut up!!!! I want to see what happens next."

---------------------

The sun shone down on the streets of Nerima. No one was out to enjoy it, being shortly after dawn. Well, almost no one.

Akane turned the corner of the last length of her morning jog. She threw a couple of quick punches fallowed by a kick. She loved her morning jog. No one was up meaning no one could bother her, just the way she liked it, just her and the road. It made her feel so alive. Like she could do anything.

As she entered the gate to her house, she could smell breakfast being made in the kitchen. Her older sister always made the best breakfast. Sometimes she wondered why her sister didn't work as a chef in a restaurant. Her daydreaming was interrupted by a loud crash from the backyard.

"What is it with those guys anyway?" she wondered.

--------------

Nabiki yawned as she walked into the dining area still in her pajamas. If anyone wanted to blackmail Nabiki, a picture of her first thing in the morning would be the perfect thing. She looked nothing like the cool headed, sharp-witted mercenary of Furinken. How she was able to put on such a front is beyond anyone's comprehension. Even being slow in the morning, Nabiki was awake enough to know something was off.

Ranma and Genma were sparring over the koi pond. Her father was reading the newspaper, and Akane just came in from her jog, all right so far so good. Kasumi sitting pleasantly at the table waiting for Kasumi to bring in... Wait a sec.

"Uh, Sis?" Nabiki asked her older sister.

"Yes? What is it Nabiki?" Kasumi replied pleasantly.

"If you are here, then who is cooking breakfast?"

"Oh. Well Shinta was up before me and asked if he could make breakfast."

"And you let him?" Akane asked surprised.

"Actually, he had already started and just wanted permission," said Kasumi sweetly.

Before Nabiki could respond a call came from the kitchen. "Hey, could someone tell my brother and pet panda that breakfast is ready?"

Kasumi nodded at kitchen entrance then turned towards the backyard. "Ranma-kun... Saotome-san... Breakfast is ready."

"Alright Ranma, let's stop for Breakfast," said Genma as he and his son clashed on last time over the pond. Genma gained the upper hand for a second, and sent Ranma straight into the water. "You're getting sloppy, boy." A water balloon quickly cut off Genma's gloat.

"Shut up already," said an irritated Shinta. "Ranma, after breakfast, take a bath."

"Why?" she asked a little grumpy.

"You like being a girl?" Shinta asked with false surprise.

Ranma-chan said nothing as she sat down and started eating.

-----------------

"What do you mean we have to go to school?!!?" the Saotome brothers yelled at their father. Ranma was cracking his knuckles while Shinta was sharpening his sword.

"W-well we a-are g-going to be h-here a while," replied a very nervous Genma.

"That's all find and dandy," said Shinta getting angrier. "But why did you put us in the same grade!?!?!"

"You see, you haven't been in school for a while, so think of it as a refresher course," Genma lamely rationalized.

Shinta was wondering how much he could get for a panda skin rug on the black market. Then decided that he would have to deal with the body as well, so he would wait till they were out of food.

"Fine, we'll go. Pull another stunt like this again Oyaji, and I'll give Kasumi some nice panda recipes." Genma nodded in agreement. "Now go eat the bamboo I made for you."

"Hey, I just heard," cried Nabiki. "You'll be going to same school as Akane and me. I'll see you two there," she said as she ran out the door.

"Hang on Nabiki, I'll go with you," Akane cried.

"What do you mean, Akane? Shouldn't you show your fiancé and future brother-in-law the way to the school?" Nabiki mocked.

Akane turned the corner, ran into Ranma, and fell backwards. Her fall was cut short as he grabbed her arm and pulled her close. For a brief moment Akane didn't care who was holding her. The small embrace was warm and very inviting. Something in the back of her mind told her that she would always be safe whenever the arms held her. Then she realized that it was Ranma who was holding her.

"Let me go you pervert!!" She yelled.

"Huh?" Ranma didn't realize he was giving her a slight hug. All he knew at that moment was it felt nice and right. However, Shinta always told him to do whatever a girl wanted, and if Akane wanted to be let go, then he would comply. "Okay," he said a little disappointed.

Akane blinked. She thought he would start an argument like he did last night. But all he did was what she asked. Maybe this engagement thing wouldn't be so bad; at least it could help out with her other social problem. A cruel smile crossed her face.

"Well what are you waiting for?" she asked. "Let's get moving you slow pokes."

"What's she so happy about?" Ranma wondered.

"Don't know, but keep what just happened quiet for now." Ranma sent his older brother a confused look. "Tendo-san and Oyaji were halfway to the phone to call a priest, but I took care of that. Now we better hurry or we'll be late."

Ranma nodded. The heirs to the Saotome School grabbed their bags and fallowed the longhaired girl.

------------

"So what time did you get up this morning?" Akane asked the older of the Saotome brothers. Both he and Ranma were walking along the top of the fence dressed in identical red silk shirts and black pants. The only difference was that Shinta had on black bracers while Ranma had blue. Shinta's sword was also held at his waist by the white belt-like cloth.

"I always get up before dawn to train with my sword and to start breakfast. If I didn't, the panda would eat all but the rice then tell us: 'a true martial artist can survive on rice only.' He could never live by example," he added bitterly. Ranma snickered a little.

Suddenly Genma ran up behind him on the fence and hit Shinta's head.

"You ungrateful boy!!" he yelled, angrily.

"What didja do that for?!" Shinta yelled back.

"Listen Shinta, I'll say this once: You ne--" Genma's rant was cut short as Shinta and Ranma tripped him into the canal.

"Huh? Were you saying something? I can't hear you," Shinta mocked the man-turned-animal.

The panda jumped onto the fence and started attacking Shinta, who easily dodged every punch thrown at him while keeping perfect balance. Shinta seemed to bore easily and finished the little squabble by tripping the panda back into the canal.

"You can never have to many baths, ne?" he said as he jumped off the fence.

"Ya know he's gonna be pissed this afternoon," commented Ranma as he jumped down next to him.

"Like he's ever in a good mood when he's not stuffing his face?" his brother replied dryly. Ranma just nodded in agreement.

_This family gets weirder every day_, thought Akane. At that moment, both Ranma and Shinta were splashed with water from an irritated panda.

"We'll deal with you later," said Ranma-chan as she tightened her belt and headed back down the road.

"You'll be late if you go home and take a bath," said Akane.

"But where are we gonna get some hot water?" replied Shinta-chan as she ignored the lecture signs the panda was waving around.

"I know," said Akane. "Fallow me."

The sisters kicked their panda into the river once more then followed Akane.

---------------

The trio soon came upon a small clinic located on a corner. Akane told the two of them to stay put as she went in to get the water.

Ranma-chan sighed as she leaned against the outer wall and waited. "What a way to begin our first day in a new town."

"Could be worse," replied her current sister. "Someone could've seen us change, and start spreading rumors." She watched the entrance anxiously for Akane to come back.

"True. But that doesn't make today any less of a headache," Ranma-chan groused.

Shinta-chan turned to look at her sister and saw a skeleton place a hand on her. Both girls yelled in surprise then got in combat stances.

"Pardon me," came a falsetto voice behind the skeleton. A man in his late twenties appeared. He was dressed in a loose fitting hamuka, had his brown hair in a short ponytail, and wore a pair of small glasses. The man smiled humorously at the startled girls.

"Sorry. But I do like to be mischievous once in a while. This is my assistant, Betty-chan. Nice complexion, don't you think?"

_What's with this guy?_ thought Shinta-chan. At that moment Akane rounded the corner with a kettle.

"Here guys I got the—Dr. Tofu!" she cried surprised. "G-good morning," she stammered with a quick bow.

"Why good morning to you too, Akane," replied the man retuning the bow. "You haven't been around lately. No new injuries?" he half joked.

Akane had a small blush as the doctor continued to talk with her. Meanwhile, the siblings used the hot water to change back.

Shinta noticed that Ranma watched them a little intently. _I wonder…_ he thought, as the teen trio was off to school again.

------------

"So that guy practices martial arts," Ranma stated as they continued towards the school. Akane turned her head a little surprised.

"How can you tell?" she asked.

"The way he moved and held himself were good indicators," Shinta supplied. _That and the fact that I didn't sense any aura from him till after he scared us_, he finished mentally.

"I guess he's good, but I haven't seen him practice myself," Akane continued. "Ever since I was little, he's treated all of my injuries." She began to get a far away look on her face, as if she was remembering a very pleasant dream.

"Isn't he a boy?" Ranma asked a little snidely as he jumped next to Akane. "I mean your sister said you hate boys."

That seemed to bring her out of her little retrieve and she quickened her pace. "That's right," she replied as the school came into view. "I." She started jogging.   
"Hate." Now she was running full tilt. "BOYS!!!!"

As if that was the cue, a giant horde of boys, dressed in various sports equipment, stampeded out of the gates. The brothers watched in slight awe as Akane barreled right in and started knocking opponents down, left and right. What made Shinta tilt his head in confusion was the fact that all of the boys where proclaiming that they loved Akane. The fact that she was beating them fairly easily accounted to the way she fought the day before.

_One punch KO_, Shinta thought a little grimly. _She needs to get through all of these guys before getting to class, so she wants to end it as soon as possible_.

"Hey, Shinta! Ranma!" cried a voice.

Said parties looked up to see Nabiki leaning out of a window.

"The two of you need to get to class soon," she called.

Shinta just shrugged and started walking until Ranma grabbed his arm. "What about Akane?" Ranma asked. Shinta knew his brother enough to sense the slight worry in his voice.

"It's almost over by now, besides the way she fought yesterday was the same," Shinta said simply. "I'm guessing this isn't the first time it has happened."

Ranma just grumbled a little and let go. They approached the panting girl a little cautiously.

"Honestly, everyday you guys do this, aren't you tired of this yet?" Akane asked the unconscious lot of boys.

Shinta was about to comment on her fighting style when an aura, stronger than the other's, diverted his attention. He narrowed his eyes at the tree the aura was admitting from and decided to investigate. Shinta quietly slipped around the tree to find another boy watching the aftermath of the brawl. He was dressed in a dark blue and black hamuka that was usually reserved for kendo practitioners. A bokken was held lazily in his left hand while the other held a rose. An evil smile crossed Shinta's face as an idea to deal with the boy in front of him appeared.

Shinta cupped his hands around his mouth right by the boy's ear.

"BANZAI!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

The kendo boy jumped three feet in the air while letting out a very non-masculine scream.

Ranma and Akane turned at the initial yell to see a boy around their age looking like he just had five years shaved off his life. They soon heard someone laughing hysterically behind the tree the kendo boy jumped out from.

Ranma started chuckling at the look on the boy's face and at what Shinta had to do to get it. Akane just looked between the two laughing brothers and the recovered kendoist with a little confusion and more than a little worry.

_Don't they know they just ticked off one of the best fighters here?_ she thought, and then mentally slapped herself. _Duh, they haven't been here before, so they wouldn't know._

"Who does thou think he is to bother one so righteous as myself?" demanded the startled boy.

"A bit full of ourselves, aren't we?" Shinta asked, still laughing slightly. "If you demand introductions, why don't you begin with yourself, sir pompous ass?"

A number of students looked out of the various windows of the school to see what all the commotion was about. Many just made it time to hear the new student's bold declaration.

The kendo boy's left eye twitched. "Fine then, mine I shall give. I am the undefeated captain of the kendo club, and the raising new star in the kendo world. My peers call me the Blue Thunder of Furinken High. Tatewaki Kuno, age 17." Lightning flashed behind the boy at the end of his speech.

Shinta and Ranma blinked at the over the top display.

"Ooooookay," they said as one. They then looked at each other before smirking. "We are the hairs to the Saotome branch of Anything Goes Martial Arts." They proceeded to remove their backpacks as they got into combat stances. "We are Shinta and Ranma Saotome, and we accept your challenge."

Kuno glared at them. "You would be so dishonorable as to attack me two on one?" he asked with a hint of surprise in his voice. "Not that it will make a difference on the outcome." He added confidently.

The siblings sneered at the overly bloated ego the guy had.

Akane looked back and forth between the combatants before Ranma and Shinta started talking. Suddenly Ranma threw a punch while Shinta countered with a chop.

"Heh. Paper beats rock, better luck next time, bro." Shinta smiled as Ranma sulked over to Akane to get a good view of the fight. Shinta turned his attention to the kendoist with a very serious expression. "If you don't want to get hurt, leave now."

Kuno smirked and shook his head. "I was about to let you lowly dog have that same option." He raised his weapon to an offensive stance. "Now I will punish you for soiling my beauteous Akane!!"

He lunged forward with full intent on slicing his opponent in half. Unfortunately, the opponent was not there and Kuno ended up cleaving a large gash in the school wall. Kuno noticed movement to his left and spotted Shinta lazily rebounding off a nearby tree. Kuno slashed at him again, but only succeeded in pruning the tree.

Shinta glared openly at his opponent. _This guy's got some serious raw power, but he wealds it just as recklessly. Someone's going to get hurt if I don't end this fast._ Shinta's hand started inching for his sword before something the other boy yelled registered. "What do you mean I soiled _your_ Akane? Last time I checked she didn't belong to anyone."

"Silence knave!" Kuno bellowed. "You and your brother act so familiar with her, that you must have some hold over her. That means she has become soiled by your witchcraft!"

Shinta resisted with all his might the oncoming facefault. _What planet does this guy's mind live on?_

Ranma turned to Akane. "Is he always this illogical?"

Akane did not answer. All of her attention was on the fight. It was obvious to her that Shinta was holding back some, however so was Kuno. What she did not know was how much. Shinta's sword also presented a problem. She had no idea how skilled he was despite his boasts.

Suddenly the brothers sensed the oncoming rain that was about to fall. Ranma quickly moved Akane to the overhang at the school entrance, while Shinta readied himself for one last strike.

Kuno saw Ranma run off while dragging Akane. "Halt fiend! Who does thou think he is to touch the fair tigress?" He then lunged in their direction to strike down the enemy, and rescue the damsel.

Shinta appeared in front of him and blocked the wooden sword with his left hand. He then struck the kendo boy on the forehead, knocking him away. Shinta then joined his brother and future sister-in-law at the door right before the rain started.

"Why didn't you finish him off?" Ranma asked his elder brother.

"Because I didn't have time," Shinta replied hotly. "If I had stayed out there any later, I would've gotten wet." Ranma got quiet as realization occurred.

"I'm not sure you would've beaten him," Akane supplied.

"What makes you say that?" asked Shinta with a load of confidence.

"Check your hand," she replied with some disinterest.

Shinta glanced at the hand he had blocked with, and blinked with some surprise. The palm of his hand was red and showed signs of scratching. _How do you scratch with a polished bokken?_ "I guess he's stronger than he looks."

"If he hit you, you would have a hole in you somewhere," Akane concluded. She then proceeded to head for her classroom with the Saotomes right behind her.

The brothers had the same thought. _That guy is trouble, but nothing I can't handle._

--------------

As quickly as it started, the rain ended. The sun shone on the remaining rain on the leaves of the trees giving them an almost crystal shimmer. This went unnoticed by most of the school, as they were too busily talking about the new students.

One student was more interested in the bruise on his forehead to even listen to the banter around him. What made the bruise so interesting was it spelled 'Baka Yaro' in flawless kanji. Yes, Kuno found his bruise very interesting.

"Do you even remember being hit more than once, Kuno-chan?" asked a voice to his right.

Kuno looked up from his pink hand-held mirror to level a glare at the speaker. "I need not speak to you, Nabiki Tendo," he said gruffly. "To think I found an opponent worthy of facing me is a blessing from the gods themselves."

-----------

Red and Pink rolled their eyes.

------------

"I think you might be over your head if you challenge Shinta-kun or Ranma," Nabiki replied exasperated.

"Oh? And why is that?" Kuno asked with a mild sense of interest.

He did not get his answer right away as the teacher came in to begin the first class of the day.

-------------

"Students, would you please welcome our two new classmates, Ranma and Shinta Saotome." The teacher waved a hand at the two brothers who bowed in greeting. The teacher blinked as he read his new students' bios. "Uh, Shinta-kun? Aren't you a little old for this grade?"

Shinta mentally cursed a fat panda before answering. "My family has been traveling for a few years, so I have not had the chance to go to school like this for a while. I intend to take the teachings here seriously and hopefully be able to assist anyone in need of tutoring."

Several of the girls blushed and giggled at what he could help them "study." Shinta sighed as he saw the reaction that statement caused. _I have to be careful on how I phrase my words from now on._

The teacher nodded in appreation. "That's nice to hear, but that doesn't excuse you, your brother, and miss Tendo for being late. Please stand in the hall."

-----------------

"Bucket duty on day one," groused Ranma as he adjusted his grip on his buckets.

"I'm surprised we were late, considering we left the main office with plenty of time," said Shinta a little confused. He was hanging the two buckets on the ends of his still sheathed sword, while balancing the sword on his shoulders.

"The clock in the office is five minutes slow," Akane answered.

"Oh," was their response.

A little while later, Ranma asked what the deal was with the hoard.

Akane sighed before answering. "At the start of the last semester, Kuno asked me out on a date and I refused him. Later the same week he made a declaration that if any boy wanted to date me, they would have to prove themselves by beating me in battle."

Shinta almost dropped his buckets at the end of the story. _I take back my past opinion of Kuno. This guy's flippin' nuts._ Shinta's eyes narrowed as he felt a familiar aura heading towards them. He removed his buckets and slipped his sword back to its usual place at his hip.

Ranma barely dodged the splash of water that would have activated his curse. The three of them turned to see an angry Kuno glaring at Ranma.

"Never," Kuno stated. "I shall never allow it."

"Allow what?" asked Ranma.

"Ranma Saotome, I shall never allow your engagement to Akane Tendo!!!" Kuno yelled furiously.

Shinta watched in sympathy as his brother and future in-law paled before getting battered with questions and criticisms from their classmates. Ranma and Akane tried to get them to quiet down by denying their engagement, but Kuno would not listen and attacked Ranma, slicing one of his buckets in half.

The siblings jumped over Kuno and started running down the hall. Kuno watched them go for a moment before his mind put two and two together and got twenty-two.

"Saotome, how dare you try and flee my holy wrath. I shall pursue you till the ends of the earth!" Kuno stated racing after his sworn enemies while Akane and the rest of the class just stared after them. Then Akane realized that they were going to fight over her, and she too raced after the boys with the rest of the class fallowing her.

----------------------

"Is he fallowing us?" asked Ranma.

Shinta closed his eyes for a moment before answering. "Yeah. Him and the rest of our class."

"Kuso…." Ranma noticed an open window. "Hey, Shinta. Let's take this outside."

Shinta nodded and leapt up on the ledge with his brother just as Kuno rounded the corner. "Fallow us if you dare," the elder Saotome taunted. The brothers then leapt into the air.

"Fear not, for I sh—ACK!!" Kuno noticed that they were on the third floor, and did what anyone would do in that situation: he screamed like a little girl as he fell.

"Hey look," said one of the classmates. "They're sure lucky that they jumped out over the pool."

"'LUCKY' he says?!" cried Ranma right before the three of them landed with a gigantic splash.

Akane watched with worry as Kuno's body floated up first. She saw two blurry figures swim to Kuno and seem to help him. Kuno was shot from the water a few moments later as the two figures headed towards the small clump of trees on the other side of the ten foot fence.

"Hey, did you just see two people with the same clothing as the Saotomes, but had different hair color?" asked one student.

"It must be a trick of the light," reasoned another.

Akane took the opportunity to get away without being seen. _Those two idiots, they asked me to keep their curses a secret, then the go and reveal them to one of the biggest perverts in school_. Akane was going to give them a lecture on how to be less reckless.

----------------------

In a tree a fair distance away from the school building, two girls who were dressed alike, were having a heated discussion.

"Look, he challenged me, you don't get involved," yelled a redhead as she wrung out her pants.

Her blond sister just glared in the direction of the school. "Sorry, but I need to finish our fight from this morning. You can have whatever is left after I'm done." Shinta-chan absently rubbed an area on her breast where Kuno had squeezed her as they tried to save his pathetic life. _That actually hurt. I'll return the pain back a hundred fold._ Shinta-chan flared her aura for a few seconds to get rid of some of the moister in her clothes.

"Still, you shouldn't have used that attack. What if he's seriously hurt?" Worry was evident in the younger girl's voice.

"Serves that piece of horse shit right," Shinta-chan sneered.

"You two are a piece of work," came a voice slightly amused.

The cursed brothers looked down to see Akane standing calmly looking up at them.

"Wadda ya talkin' about?" Ranma-chan asked annoyed.

"What were you two thinking, jumping out of a third story window like that?" Akane replied simply.

"It's no concern of yours," Ranma-chan continued then stuck out her tongue.

The dark haired girl just smiled. "If that's how you feel then I'll just dump this hot water."

"No! Stop meanie!" pleaded Ranma-chan, but Akane's attention was elsewhere.

Shinta-chan looked in the same direction Akane was and saw Kuno. Shinta-chan's anger started to come back as she looked at the boy who (accidentally) molested her. She quickly jumped down next to Akane.

"Let me handle him," she stated as she walked over to the young kendo boy. "Hey! Stick Boy! You lookin' for an ass kicking?"

Kuno glanced over at the indirect challenge. What stood before him was an older but no less beautiful woman. A woman who stood in the way of his noble quest to free Akane from a false engagement.

"An interesting way to ask, fair maiden. Should you best me in combat, I shall allow you the pleasure of dating me." Kuno then charged in to end the fight quickly.

"And exactly who is asking for a date here?" Shinta-chan asked disgusted as she dodged the strike. She quickly unarmed her opponent by chopping his wrists. She then used the wooden sword to knock Kuno senseless.

_She's good with a sword_, Kuno thought as he fell. _Almost as good as me…._

"Guess what Kuno-bozu," Shinta-chan said to the near unconscious boy. "The Saotome brothers are at least twice as good as me. You'd be wise to not bother them." She then broke the sword in half and started walking off.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked a surprised Akane. She had barely seen Shinta-chan move during the fight. _She's better than I originally thought_. "School's not over yet."

Shinta-chan looked over her shoulder. "For me it is. You can go back and deal with your classmates if you want. Me, I just want to head back and rest."

Ranma, who had changed back during the fight, noticed the tiredness in his sister's voice and frowned. "Wait up, bro. I'll go with you."

"Call me 'sis' when I'm like this. You'll give people strange ideas otherwise." Shinta-chan explained irritably.

"Gomen…." Ranma replied embarrassed.

Akane watched the siblings walk off for a few seconds before deciding that she did not want to deal with the rumor mill until she talked with her sister. She sighed heavily then fallowed the pair of martial artists.

------------------

That night…

Nabiki typed lazily on her computer as she went over the recent income she made by being the one to confirm the engagement rumor. _Good thing Akane decided to cut school, I doubt I would have made half as much today,_ she mused. Any further thoughts were interrupted by someone polity knocking on her door. "Come in," she called as she put her computer to sleep.

Her door opened to reveal a male Shinta with a small but determined expression. "Good evening Nabiki-kun," he began. "Word on the street is you're one of the best people to go to when someone needs information."

Nabiki easily surmised that Shinta was not here for a social call. "You heard correctly then. So why don't we cut the small talk and get down to business," she replied professionally. "My time and information aren't cheap."

Shinta smirked as he sat down on the floor. "I expected as much from you. However, before I tell you what I need to find out about, I have a little deal for you."

Nabiki leaned forward a little. "I'm listening."

Later….

"So… do we have a deal?" asked Shinta.

Nabiki closed her eyes as she thought about what he proposed. She weighed the pros and cons, estimated how many resources she could sacrifice, and figured an approximant value she would get in the end. "This is not a small thing you're asking," she stated.

Shinta sighed. "I know, but you're the only one I can trust with certain 'information' right now."

"You have a point there." She sighed as she opened her eyes to look straight into Shinta's. "Fine, we have a deal. However, if it becomes to dangerous, I reserve the right to end my part in this."

Shinta nodded in agreement. "Sounds fair. But once you are out, I don't owe you anything else. Deal?" He put out his hand.

Nabiki grasped it and shook it very professionally. "Deal. I'll let you know as soon as I find something out."

Shinta just smiled as he rose. "I'll talk with you tomorrow then." He turned to leave.

Nabiki polity cleared her throat. "My initial fee?"

Shinta smirked over his shoulder. "Already in your hand." He then left.

Nabiki looked at the hand she shook Shinta with surprised. Her hand held a large some of money. "Shinta Saotome, you and your brother are going to make life here very interesting." She smiled as she prepared for bed and planed out her next day.

End for now

A/N: What is Kuno going to do about being beaten by a strange girl? What exactly did Shinta and Nabiki talk about? Did any of their classmates see the curses? Will I shut up now? Yes I will. The answers to the other questions and more will be revealed in Ranma's Brother Chapter 3


	4. Kuno's Lost Love

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ranma ½ or any characters from it. If I did………… what a wonderful life this would be. Uh…….. Ahem Shinta is my own creation, any use of him without my consent will result in a "friendly" visit by my pet wear-tiger.

A/N: Let me first thank the readers that reviewed. Reviews are like Mountain Dew for my muse. She really likes them. Anyway, I won't beg for reviews like some authors but I will ask for some reader input. This will make the story come out faster. On another note, if you are confused as to the suffixes that Shinta used at the end of the last chapter, here's the explanation:

-bozu: This is an informal way to refer to a boy, similar to the English term "kid" or "squirt."

-kun: This is not only used to show familiarity with male friends, but to show respect with someone of lower standing or of younger age. (Remember: Shinta is almost as old as Kasumi)

With that cleared up, we can now begin the story.

Ranma's Brother Chapter 3--Kuno's Lost Love

Akane sat on the porch and watched two of her new housemates fight in the back yard. Since they skipped school yesterday, they were suspended from school for a day. Which made no sense to Akane, but it was the rule. She was just glad they had the next two days off to catch up on their schoolwork. She brought her mind back to the event in front of her. The two brothers had been sparring for almost two hours straight.

Shinta dodged a kick from his brother and countered with a punch. Ranma jumped back to avoid the counter while Shinta just smiled. Shinta then ran head on towards Ranma, catching him off guard and knocked him into the pond with a well-placed kick.

"Three to two, my favor," Shinta stated as Ranma-chan shook the excess water out of her hair. "I win this time."

"First time you beat me in unarmed combat in a month," Ranma-chan replied with a smile. "Do you think we're ready yet?"

Shinta sighed as he shook his head. "Not just yet. You'll know when."

"Know about what?" came a voice behind the siblings. They turned to see Akane standing there with a pair of towels and water bottles.

"Nothing you need to worry about right now," Shinta answered curtly. "It's a family matter."

Ranma-chan saw Akane start to blister in anger and decided to defuse the situation. "Uh… bro? Akane is going to become family when we go through with this engagement thing. Is it wrong to at least let her know why were training so hard?"

Shinta smirked on the inside as he noticed his brother's slip, but he nodded anyway. "The reason we're training is because…"

"Breakfast is ready," called Kasumi.

"FOOD!!" cried the siblings as they raced into the house leaving a confused Akane behind.

_I guess I'll ask them later_, she thought as she followed them in.

----------

Akane watched, amazed as the brothers ate at a startling rate, and not choke. While they ate, she could see Genma try to steal some of their food, but a couple dozen broken chopsticks later Genma gave up. She decided that if she was going to be engaged to one of them; then she should be able to fight like them.

"Hey Shinta?" she asked. Shinta paused to let her know he heard her before he continued eating. "Is your offer to help train me still there?"

Genma nearly started choking on his food as the other Tendo family members looked at her strangely. The brothers were the only ones that appeared unaffected by the question. They just continued to eat their breakfast unfazed by the looks they were receiving.

"Well?" Akane asked again. "What is your answer?" She was starting to get agitated again.

"What is this about training a girl in our art, boy?!" demanded Genma.

"Akane, you sure you'll be all right?" asked a concerned Kasumi as she handed Shinta his third rice helping.

"Who said you could train my baby girl?" searched a demon-head Soun.

Shinta and Ranma finished their meals before excusing themselves and headed for the dojo.

"See Tendo? It was all a bluff," Genma commented with a chuckle. "There's no way a son of mine will train a girl in my art."

Soun's demon head turned to his old friend. "Are you saying that my daughter can't learn any martial arts?"

Akane left to get the answer straight from the right horse's mouth.

----------

As Akane entered the dojo, she saw Shinta sitting with a small smile on his face. Ranma stood to his right with a similar smile. Akane did not know weather to be annoyed or curious about the looks.

"What have you come here for?" Shinta asked seriously. "Did you come here for answers or did you come here to get stronger?"

Akane was taken aback at the direct question. Why did she follow them to the dojo? Was it just to get an answer from Shinta, or was it to pester him into accepting her as a student?

"Choose your answer carefully, and honestly," stated Ranma. "This will affect our decision."

Akane thought for a moment before she remembered a promise she made to herself long ago. Her face grew serious, as she looked Shinta straight in the eyes. "I want to be stronger. I want to learn all you are willing to teach me. I want to be able to hold my own against any opponent that challenges me. And I want my full potential to be realized."

Shinta just held the gaze looking into her eyes for the truth behind her words. He then smiled broadly at her and stood up. "Congradulations Akane. You just passed the first test."

"Test?" she asked confused.

"Yes. We had to see if you were willing to face the hardships that will come," answered Ranma. "According to Shinta, you would just follow us 'till you got an answer, then that would be it."

Akane blinked. She was going to do that until Shinta made her question herself. Again she was amazed at Shinta's perception, but it still rubbed her the wrong way.

"The next test will be more physical," said Shinta. "You can change if you want, or we can begin right now."

Akane looked down at her jogging attire and decided that it would be fine. She nodded to the brothers to signal her readiness. Shinta nodded to Ranma who walked behind Akane and closed the doors then stood off to the side.

"Before we can teach you any moves, a certain level of speed is required," Shinta stated. "Without the right amount of speed, some of the moves could cause serious harm to your body."

Akane blinked. "But aren't those the advanced moves?" she asked, nervousness evident in her voice.

"Well we could start at the beginning and teach you the right way to throw a punch," Ranma commented dryly. "We're giving you a chance to skip a lot of the basics, since Shinta a says you already know them."

"The Saotome branch focuses mostly on speed and form in its techniques," explained Shinta. "The Tendo branch is primarily iron defense and raw power, or am I wrong?"

Akane nodded dumbly at is explanation. He only sparred with her once, and watched her fight the hoard of boys once. Yet he surmised the basis of many of the techniques her father taught her years ago. _He could give Nabiki a run for her money, if he wanted to,_ she thought slyly.

"Now for your next test: a game of tag."

Akane blinked. "Did you just say 'a game of tag'?"

Ranma nodded. "Yep, and you're 'it'. Now you need to tag me before we are able to move on."

"What about Shinta?" she asked nervously. _I couldn't touch him in our sparring match, there's no way I can catch both of them._

"I will be watching to make sure Ranma doesn't make it _to_ difficult for you," Shinta replied. "Now, whenever you're ready, begin."

Akane quickly ran for Ranma who just stood still. Just before she reached him, he jumped to the right and Akane nearly smashed into the wall.

"Agility is another factor you need to work on," Shinta commented from the entrance of the dojo. "Ranma is very agile, however he can only dodge in one direction."

Ranma sent a quick glare at his brother then turned his attention back on Akane.

---------------

Akane collapsed on the floor when Shinta called for a break. She was coated in sweat, making her look like she just went for a swim in her clothes. She panted heavily again and again to regain her breath. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this exhausted after an 'exercise.' Ranma only had a thin sheen of sweat over his ruggish boy looks. Akane shook her head as she toweled off.

_How can he move like that and only be slightly winded? _She wondered as she watched the two siblings talk about her progress in the last few hours. "So how did I do?" she asked hoarsely.

Ranma was about to comment when Shinta stomped on his foot.

"ITE!!" Ranma started hopping around while rubbing his foot. The sight made Akane smile a little.

"Keep your mouth shut, or we might lose our first student," Shinta said hotly. "You made very fast progress," he continued calmly. "We will be doing this every day until you can nearly match his speed."

Akane's face fell as she heard those words. "Are you saying that until I can catch Ranma, you won't teach me any moves?"

"Not really," commented Ranma. "As your speed and agility increase, the number of moves from our school we will be able to teach you will also increase."

Shinta started walking out of the dojo. "If you two get cleaned up in the next 15 minutes, I'll treat ya out for lunch." He smiled as he shut the door on the empty dojo.

------------------------------

The teen trio walked down the street talking and laughing the entire time.

"You know we're not suppose to enjoy our punishment," Akane commented dryly.

Ranma just shrugged as he jumped up on a near-by fence. "Never really went to school much, remember? We try to make the most of any situation we're in."

"So that's why you were training this morning, right?" she asked.

Shinta nodded as he jumped up to join his brother. "And why we're continuing your training now. Hop up here."

Akane blinked then gestured to the sundress she was currently wearing. "If I start running around on fences, any pervert could get a free show."

"So you normally charge them?" Shinta asked surprised.

"What did you say?" Akane growled angrily. They could be so nice, helpful and caring one minute; and then become so rude, and insulting the next.

Shinta just laughed. "Girl, you gotta know when to take a joke."

"It wasn't funny," the offended girl replied as she started walking away.

Ranma just scratched his head. "What's with her? Eventually the jibbing would turn to one of us."

Shinta watched the girl's posture and frowned. "I think we might have treaded on a sore spot."

Ranma looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I'll explain later. Let's just head back for now, then we can start the sword training."

Ranma groaned but nodded anyway.

------------------

Nabiki walked home with a small look of worry on her face as she glanced at the envelope in her hand. _What am I going do? _She thought as she remembered what happened earlier that day

Flashback—

"What?!?! Do ye speak the truth?" asked a frenzied Kuno.

"A tall blond that likes Chinese clothes, and is good at swords? Yeah I met her," Nabiki replied casually. _There's only one person he could be talking about. _

Kuno started laughing madly. "At last! I have a way to contact her. If she believes that one can defeat me once, and not receive any retribution, then she thinks wrongly." He quickly wrote out a letter in the traditional style and handed it to Nabiki. "See that she receives this right after school."

Nabiki held out her hand as Kuno placed the letter and a small amount of bills in her hand.

End---

"I guess I'll give it to him," she sighed as she walked into the Tendo compound. If there was one thing that was absolutely true about Nabiki: it was that she never left a job undone, especially after receiving payment.

She was about to walk in and ask Kasumi if she knew where Shinta was, when a frustrated yell came from behind the dojo. Curiosity won the fight and she went to see what was going on. What she saw caused her cool impassive domineer to fall big time.

Ranma and Shinta stood apart from each other breathing hard. Sweat gleamed off their bear tops, making them look like a pair of Greek gods rather than a pair of teens. Nabiki watched hypnotized as the two brothers moved fluidly through separate complex slow katas. Each movement was placed perfectly, each step precise, their balance never wavered once. Their muscles rippled as they flexed or turned, the sight would give any girl nice dreams for the rest of her life. Soon they stood facing each other, bowed, and started drying the sweat off.

"You're gonna trap flies if you mouth stays open any longer," Shinta called.

It took Nabiki's lust logged brain ten seconds to realize two things: 1) Shinta was looking right at her and 2) She was without her camera. She quickly gathered what little pride she had left, walked up to Shinta, and handed him the letter. "Here," she said before turning to hide her small blush. _Why am I acting like this? _

"'To the Blonde-haired Beauty'," Ranma read over Shinta's shoulder. "Who's this from?"

"It's from Kuno," Nabiki replied with her back to them trying to regain her composure. "It's for Shinta's girl side. He thinks you're two separate people."

"Oh." Shinta opened the letter and read. "'Tonight, at six thirty-three, I shall meet thee on the field of soccer at Furinken High. ---Kuno'"

"I guess the idiot hates to lose," commented Ranma dryly. "You going?"

Shinta looked at his brother and smirked. "If the boy wants to lose in a fair fight, then who am I to deny him that?"

"Don't forget, he's expecting your girl form," said Nabiki as she walked away. "And I want a full detail of the fight when you get back."

------------------

Shinta-chan tapped her foot as she looked over the field. It was six thirty and Kuno had yet to show up. _The time of our confrontation is soon, but what's wrong with being early? _She thought irritably. She had been waiting for the past ten minutes, hoping to get it over before dark, but with the sun hanging low on the horizon, she seriously doubted it.

"Such beauty can only be held in the eye of the worthy, as I am yet to be," said a voice to her right.

Shinta-chan turned to see Kuno walking out of the sunset, like some legendary samurai. _Gotta give him credit for dramatic entrances, _she thought as he approached her.

"It is now precisely 6:33, the time when the sun is at it's most magnificent," Kuno commented while looking at said item.

"Taking your eyes off an opponent can really cost ya, bozu," Shinta-chan yelled to get his attention. _What's with him? _"Hey, where's that stick of yours?"

Kuno smirked. "I have no need of it, for now," he replied.

Shinta-chan also smirked. "Your ego must make you mighty confident." _Or stupid._

"I'm confident enough," he turned to face her, "to give you… THIS!" He threw something at Shinta-chan who instinctually caught it. Rose petals slowly started falling around the tall girl, as the item was a bouquet of roses. The unexpected item caused Shinta-chan's mind to shut down momentarily.

Kuno turned around and started walking away. Just out of earshot, he looked over his shoulder. "I love you," he said evenly before he resumed walking into the sunset.

Shinta-chan's mind was already a bit jumbled, but after it registered the fact that Kuno, a boy, just proposed his love to her, well….

"GET BACK HERE YOU!!!!!"

-----------------------

Kuno awoke and realized he was not in his bed, or the school infirmary. He also had a splitting headache. As he massaged his head, he became aware of something taped to his face. He quickly removed the item to see it was a note, it read:

'Dear sicko hentai pervert,

I will not now, nor EVER, return your feelings. I will find better companionship in a woman, than a dillusionary boy like you. For your health, and my sanity, STAY AWAY from me and the other Saotomes. If you do not comply, I will not be held responsible for the pain that will be inflicted upon you.'

Kuno stared wide-eyed at the words written on the page. Unfortunately for Shinta, Kuno only read parts, and filled in the rest with what he thought Shinta-chan meant.

"Oh, my fair goddess! To think she prefers the company of the fairer gender, then my glorious self. Fear not, my Golden-haired Woman, I shall free you of whatever witchcraft covers your latent desire for me."

Kuno then proceeded for his home to determine a plan. _Me thinks I must employ Nabiki's talents, before I can do anything else. _

--------------------

Meanwhile a VERY pissed blonde stormed through the front door of the Tendo compound.

"Hey, Shinta," called Ranma. "How'd the… oh…" Ranma trailed off as he saw the look in his current sister's eyes. They were the eyes of someone who was crazy enough to do anything. "Umm… There's a good collection of dummies and cinder blocks behind the dojo."

Shinta-chan merely nodded before heading off in the general direction of the dojo.

"What was that about?" asked a curious Akane.

Ranma gave a frustrated sigh while he rubbed the back of his head. "Don't tell him I said anything, 'kay?"

Akane nodded, now interested.

"Shinta's got a dangerous temper. If he is pushed to far, well things get… messy, to say the least."

"Really? The way he acts all calm and in control, I would never have guessed."

"He says his anger is like a giant bomb with a long fuse. It takes a lot to get him angry, but when it happens…" Ranma just shuddered.

"I can't be that bad, can it?" Worry started to edge its way into Akane's voice.

A large crash got the attention of everyone in the house, and they all ran to see what it was. The sight before them was something out of a war torn battlefield. Over ten training dummies laid scattered in various states of destruction. The large pile of cinder blocks was now a large pile of sand. Shinta stood in the center of the destruction in a shallow crater. He was breathing slow deep breaths his sword was out and hung loosely in his left hand. A faint glow surrounded him before he trusted his arms up in the air.

"MAKEN DOKOKU HA!!!!" He cried as a red sphere of energy rocketed out of his hands towards the sky, where it vanished. Shinta sighed deeply before he collapsed on the ground from pure exhaustion.

End for now

A/N: Well, what do you think? How is Shinta able to use ki so early? What is the secret behind Shinta's sword? And will Kuno like the answers he receives from Nabiki? These and other question will be reviled in the next chapter: Lost Boy, Lost Friend.


	5. Kuno: Lost Cause

Disclaimer: Once again, I do NOT own Ranma or his friends or family. Except for Shinta and Shinta-chan. The kamis Red and Pink cannot be controlled by any mere mortal, so don't try it.

A/N: How many times must I say it? Shinta is NOT uber powerful, nor is he going to take over Ranma's role. Geesh!

Also, I'm sorry about the long update. Real life can be a bitch. Another thing: the title is not a typo. I was gonna have Ryoga show up here, but changed my mind as the chapter got pretty long.

Now story time.

Ranma's Brother Ch-4: Kuno: the Lost Cause

"Are you sure we don't need to call Dr. Tofu?" asked a very worried Akane.

Ranma nodded. "This has happened a couple times before. All he needs is a nice long rest." Even though he sounded calm, Akane could see the worry in his eyes.

"He caused damage like this before?" asked Nabiki. _This could become problematic with our expenses. Then again, the amount he's paying for my services more than covers the current amount of damage._

Ranma gave a frustrated sigh. "Shinta made me promise not to talk about his… 'problem' with other people. Only he can really answer your questions anyway."

Akane glared at a mound of sheets and fur. "I can't believe your father can just sleep like that, after what happened."

"Angry villagers aren't after him, so why should he care?"

Ranma, Akane, and Nabiki looked down to see Shinta opening an eye and cracking a smirk.

"How long was I out this time?" Shinta asked tiredly.

"About two hours," replied his brother. "Kasumi is keeping your dinner warm, and Tendo-san and Pop just finished cleaning up the mess."

Shinta just nodded.

An uneasy silence settled in the room, only broken by the occasional snore or grunt from a sleeping panda.

"Hey, Ranma?" asked Shinta. "Why don't you check on my dinner?"

Ranma gave his older brother a questioning look before understanding crept into his eyes. He then got up and left the room, leaving Shinta with the two sisters.

Shinta slowly sat up despite the protests of the girls. "Okay, shoot."

Akane and Nabiki looked at each other then looked at Shinta strangely.

He just smirked. "I wasn't asleep the entire time and I heard your interest in my… 'problem.' So, what do you want to know?"

The Tendo sisters started to fidget nervously until Nabiki found her voice. "What, exactly, was that attack we saw?"

Shinta blinked for a second before he smiled. It wasn't a sad smile but one that looked like a mix of pride and regret. "That was my chi attack."

"Chi?" chorused the sisters.

He nodded. "Yeah. Chi is the energy the body and mind produce through years of training. Most use their chi to strengthen their bodies, while others use it to further certain types of meditation. However, very few people can find ways of manifesting it similar to what you saw." He sighed. "But I wish I'd found a better way to control my energy."

"What do you mean?" asked Akane. Both she and Nabiki were hanging on every word he said.

"One of the easier ways to manifest an attack like I have is to lock on to a strong emotion that comes naturally to you, then focus your energy through that feeling. Eventually, you will be able to do something similar."

"Can Ranma do something like that?" Akane interrupted.

"No I can't," replied said boy. "At least not as well. I haven't reached the same level of energy." Ranma then sat down a try filled with food for Shinta, which he started eating eagerly.

Akane blushed a little, as she didn't expect him to be back so fast. "I-I didn't mean…"

Ranma laughed. "Don't worry. Besides, Shinta has help from his sword." He quickly shut his mouth as soon as the words left it. _Oops. I shouldn't have said that. _The look his brother gave him confirmed that thought.

"His sword?" asked Nabiki with a raised eyebrow.

_Baka-bozu, _thought Shinta. "It's a private matter, that shouldn't be brought up again." He said angrily. Then he took some deep breaths to calm himself. "Sorry."

Nabiki just watched at the change in Shinta. _He's touchy when it comes to that sword of his. Time for a little research on my part. _"Why not?"

Shinta stopped eating to send a small glare at the middle Tendo sister. "It's personal," he stated flatly. "You wouldn't like me diving into your life."

Nabiki smiled secretly. "That depends on how much I want you to know about me."

Akane blinked at her sister's statement. _Nabiki is one of the most secretive people I know. Now she's giving out information about herself. I wonder why?_

"Ne, Shinta-niisan," said Ranma formally. "Would it really be bad if they knew?" he asked respectfully. "I mean, it's not like they would do anything wrong." That statement got the girls attention.

Shinta finished his food then chuckled a little. "If I'm to reveal a deep secret of mine, then why don't you start?"

Ranma blinked then blushed. "N-now?"

His brother just smiled. "No… But I'll tell you two about the sword eventually. I just wish you'd give me some time to get to know you first. We've only been here a few days and you want me to tell you everything about me. That's unfair, wouldn't you agree Ranma?"

Ranma nodded. "I was out of line to ask that of you."

"Don't worry to much, you just have to make it up in training," Shinta replied smirking to show he wasn't _too_ serious. Ranma still winced.

"Ano, Shinta?" asked Akane. "Will this impede on my training?"

Shinta blinked at the girl for a second then smiled. "No it won't. We'll just work harder tomorrow. Now if I'm gonna be a good sensei, I've gotta get some sleep. I'll see you all in the morning."

-----------------------

At the crack of dawn, Akane awoke to a loud sound that caused her to fall out of her bed.

"Owwww….." she moaned as she rubbed her head. "What the heck was that?"

"Your wake up call, Akane-chan," replied an overly peppy voice. "It's time to start training." It finished in a singsong.

Akane sat up and sent a death glare at the two smiling brothers that sat on her windowsill. "What are you two doing here?" she demanded.

Shinta forced a pout while Ranma looked confused. The funny sight caused some of the young Tendo's anger to be forgotten.

"Seriously tough," Akane continued with a small smile, "what's with the early morning wake up?"

Shinta grinned. "We have a lot of things to cover today, to make up the lost time yesterday. Change into your gi and meet us in the dojo in five minutes. Unless you want to disobey your sensei." With that, both brothers jumped out of the window and headed off to the dojo.

_After yesterday's events, I don't want to think of what he would do if I tick him off. _Akane quickly striped off her pajamas, changed her under garments, and put on her faded yellow gi. She smiled as she made her way downstairs. _I have a feeling this is going to be a good work out._

She entered the dojo to a familiar sight. Shinta sat meditating while Ranma stood off to the side. Akane closed the door after her to keep some of the early morning chill outside, then stood patiently for instructions.

Shinta slowly opened his eyes and gave Akane a quick one over. "Not bad. But we're gonna have ta do something about that hair."

Akane hugged her hair. "W-what do you mean?" she asked nervously.

Ranma just smiled kindly. "Don't worry. We won't force you to do anything you don't want to do. We were just going to point out some problems you might run into if you decide to keep your hair long.

Akane did not see the smile Shinta gave his brother, but she still relaxed.

"You might want to consider a new style," commented Shinta. "The reason I try to keep my hair in a pony-tail when I'm a girl, is because it kept getting in my face. That made it hard to see at crucial moments in a fight. Ranma's lucky that his hair doesn't change length."

Ranma blushed a little in embarrassment.

"But I was thinking," Shinta continued. "If you don't want to get it cut, at least try and keep it in a long braid.'

Akane blinked. "Why should I do that?"

"Long hair can be a liability during a fight," Ranma answered. "A particularly dishonorable person could try and use it to subdue you. If a person has a handful of you hair, it really _hurts._" Ranma winced slightly at the memory of Shinta proving that point.

"If your hair is in a long braid, it makes for a smaller target for an opponent to grab," continued Shinta. "Also, some people we trained with found ways to use long hair as a weapon."

Akane looked at Shinta skeptically. "Really?" They nodded. "And how did they use their hair as a weapon?"

"One used it as a whip," said Ranma.

"Another used it almost like a third arm," added Shinta.

Akane smiled. "Now I _know _you're making stuff up."

The brothers looked at each other then turned to their student. "Don't mock what you can't prove," they said together.

Akane just waved them off. "I was joking. If gender and species changing curses exist, who am I to say what could or could not be in another part of the world?"

The brothers smiled at their student.

_She's starting to trust us a little more,_ thought Shinta. _Maybe this engagement won't be so bad. Ranma seems to have taken a small liking to her after all._ He smiled a secret smile as he got up. "Okay. From now until breakfast, we work on some speed drills. Once you get them down, another game of tag until lunch."

Akane gulped but nodded nonetheless.

------------------

Akane slid as deep as the furo would let her. Almost every part of her body ached. She had expected a thorough work out, but she did not expect the work out to consist of exercises that she never seen before. That had made her very nervous and she messed up more times than she would admit. But Ranma and Shinta never once berated her. Instead they showed her where she made the mistake, and helped her correct it. Actually, Ranma helped her more than Shinta.

_Shinta did say he was better with his sword…_ the thought of the sword made many questions appear in her mind. _How long has he owned that sword? How come he doesn't want anyone to know about it? And, how did no one else at school see the sword?_ These and other questions ran through her brain until she shook to clear it. _Shinta said he'd tell me when he thinks I'm ready to understand. Whatever that means…._

Akane slowly got out of the furo as she was starting to turn into a prune. As she was dressing she heard voices outside the bathroom door.

"All I'm saying is that we should trust her more," said Ranma. "It's all this secret stuff that prevented many people from getting to know us."

"Listen to yourself," replied Shinta irritated. "We were always moving. We didn't have a lot of time to make close friends. And if we did, we'd just have to leave them behind when we left. It was less painful with the less people that knew us."

Ranma scoffed. "That's bull shit, and you know it. I'm not as naïve as I used to be. You said it yourself that I should be more observant outside of martial arts, guess it's coming back to bite you in the ass now, huh?"

"Careful of the line you tread little brother," said Shinta with an underline threat.

"Anytime, anywhere," was all Ranma said before he opened the door. This caused Akane to fall down on the floor in front of them.

"Uh… don't mind me," she said embarrassed. "The bathroom's all yours." She then ran off to try and hide the blush she had.

"That was certainly a mood breaker," Shinta commented dryly.

"Just think about what I said. Okay?" Ranma asked seriously.

Shinta sighed and nodded to get his brother to shut up.

-----------------

Nabiki let out a frustrated sigh as her on-line research was taking her nowhere. She had to try and find a maker, and then realized the sword had to be a family heirloom. She then tried to find swords that were of a similar design; this too, came up with nothing. Finally, she tried to see if maybe the sword was in the legends. But none of the swords had any of the marks that Shinta had on his.

She sighed again as she pushed away from her computer to give her eyes a little rest. _This is a lot harder than I though._ She glanced over at the clock to see it was almost lunchtime. _Might as well get something to eat._

As she was leaving her room, she saw her sister run past with a nice rosy color to her face. Nabiki blinked then fallowed Akane to her room. She knocked politely then entered after Akane called her in.

Akane sat up on her bed when she heard her door close. "Nabiki? W-what are you doing here?" She asked still a little flustered.

Nabiki put on a concerned expression. "My little sister runs past me with her face as red as a tomato, and you think I wouldn't be curious?"

Akane's blush came back double. "N-nothing happened…"

Nabiki's eyes took on a calculating look. _Maybe she walked in on the brothers again. Or better yet, THEY walked in on her. She might've gotten a nice eye full. _Nabiki just walked over and sat down next to her sister. "Come on, I'm your big sis. You know you can talk to me."

Akane giggled. "Then it'll be all over school on Monday."

Nabiki forced her face to an expression of shock. "That's crazy!! I'd wait until at least Wednesday." Both sisters started laughing.

"Seriously though," said Nabiki after she recovered. "What was with the blush and the sudden nervousness? Is it Ranma?" Akane shook her head. "Did something happen during you training?"

Akane sighed. "No. It's… Well… It's Shinta. He doesn't seem to trust anyone but Ranma. Even though he's kind to everyone, it all seems to be a mask of some kind. I mean, you saw how he acted when we where trying to understand what happened last night."

Nabiki nodded. "I see where you're coming from. Did you overhear a conversation about you?"

"Sort of." Akane then told her sister what she heard while in the bathroom.

"So you were embarrassed at getting caught?" Akane nodded. "And here I thought you got a good look at that eye candy"

Akane turned to look at her sister so fast Nabiki wonder briefly if she got whiplash. "W-what are you talking about?!"

Nabiki waved off her sister. "Don't worry about it. But from what you heard, they're hiding more secrets than just the curses. The best thing we can do right now is to let them tell us when they think we ready. That way we don't accidentally push them away. That work for you?"

Akane nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

Nabiki smiled. "Thatta girl. Now come on, I think Kasumi is almost done with lunch."

---------------------------

Monday afternoon found the older Saotome brother looking out of one of the windows of his classroom. The school day way almost over and the last teacher decided to give everyone a study hour. He had already finished his schoolwork from the other classes and was bored out of his skull. _This is too easy. Pop should've let me take the entrance exam, instead of sending in two copies of Ranma's test. I hope I can find a way into more difficult classes._ A familiar face at the door interrupted his mental rant.

"Moshi moshi, Ranma," called Nabiki. "I've got a message for you."

Ranma looked up from where he was talking with a couple of classmates. "Eh? Nabiki? What do you want?"

Nabiki just waved him over to not be overheard. When she was done whispering in his ear, Ranma went a little rigged then nodded. He then walked out of the room without a word.

_What could that be about?_ Shinta silently fallowed his brother as he exited the building and headed for the side. _Now this is curious,_ Shinta thought as he watched his brother seem to wait for someone.

"Saotome Ranma, why be ye here?" said an annoyingly familiar voice.

Shinta had to grip the side of the building so he wouldn't beat the living daylights out of the pervert.

Ranma sighed. "What do you want, Kuno?" Ranma dropped the honorific to show his distaste for the older boy.

"It's 'Kuno-sempai' to you present," was all the kendoeist said before handing Ranma a small stuffed panda.

Ranma just looked between the 'gift' and the flustered/frustrated boy.

"Tell me why I must givith thee this!!" Kuno demanded.

Ranma just tilted his head to show his total confusion.

"To quoth the villainess Tendo Nabiki: 'If you want to give her the gift, then you have to give it to Saotome Ranma or Saotome Shinta-kun.' Tell me: how do you and you brother know my Golden-haired Beauty!!"

Ranma's eyes light up as he realized that Kuno was trying to give the bear to Shinta's girl-side. _That's why Nabiki had me come here instead of Shinta._ Ranma just tossed the bear back at Kuno. "Trust me when I say this: Don't mess with her. You won't like the results." With that said, Ranma walked behind the delusional boy.

_I hope the idiot gets the message now,_ thought Shinta as he started heading back to class. He stopped when he heard a tree fall.

----------------------------

"What a baka," Ranma mumbled as he started to walk away. Suddenly he became very wet. She looked up to see a student shaking out the remnants of a bucket. _What luck…. _She thought irritably.

"Saotome!" cried Kuno. "What do thee mean that I should not cohort with my destined love?"

_Kuso!! _Ranma quickly looked for a hiding place, and then jumped into a nearby tree. Kuno rounded the corner a second later.

"Saotome! Does thee flee from my fury?" He took an angry swing at the nearest object; that just happened to be the tree Ranma-chan was hiding in.

Kuno turned to see a young red-haired girl sitting in the braches of the fallen tree. _My word! Her beauty rivals that of my two loves, _he thought happily as he added another girl to his imaginary harem. "Sweet girl. You are not, by chance, injured?" he asked as got dangerously close to Ranma-chan.

"Back off, Jerk!!" Ranma-chan yelled as she punched his face. _I do NOT need this today. Or any day for that matter._

Kuno just brushed off the punch and embraced the pig-tailed girl. "My sweet, fragile flower, I shall never let you go."

Ranma-chan's only response was to scream.

_Ah! She cries in passion from a mere hug, _Kuno's perverted mind misinterpreted.

"Gomen Ranma-kun. Was that too hot?" asked Nabiki.

"R-Ranma?" asked a confused Kuno.

"Okay honey," said Ranma as he planted his foot in the upperclassman's face. "You can let go now." He got up and sent a small glare at Nabiki. "Do you understand now, Kuno? See ya."

"Hold it!!!" Kuno cried as he rose. "Where has thou hidden my goddess?"

Ranma and Shinta (who was listening in on the whole conversation) nearly fell on their faces.

"Uh… you see… that is…" Ranma tried to explain the situation, but couldn't get over the fact the saw his transformation, and still did not believe.

"Let me try, Ranma," said Nabiki. "Ne, over here Kuno-chan." Kuno walked over to the middle Tendo a waited for her explanation. "This one's free. You see; the golden-haired woman, and pig-tailed girl, both belong to the Saotome brothers. So they would have no interest in you. Do you understand?"

Shinta could sense the battle aura build around the wannabe swordsman.

"Tyrants!!!!!" cried Kuno as he slashed wildly at Ranma.

"What the hells you're problem now?!!" Ranma yelled as he dodged for his life.

"Don't play me for the fool," replied Kuno. "I can only imagine the horrors you and your bastard brother did to my loves. To think that you made them shun me is proof of your evil ways. My Golden-haired Beauty is so tormented, that she seeks comfort in the arms of another fair maiden. Therefore, if I smite thee and thy brother, my goddesses will come willingly to my open arms."

The brothers only had one thought at the end of this tirade. _What the hell is he SMOKING?!?!?!_

"I still think you've got it wrong," said Ranma as a way to try and sedate the crazed boy.

"Silence! If I defeat you, then I'll be able to free the ladies of my heart!" Kuno then did a horizontal slash that Ranma jumped over.

"So if you lose, you'll forget about them?" Ranma cried as he counter kicked Kuno. Kuno did not know that Ranma had a lot of experience with fighting opponents with swords. All Ranma had to do to finish it was remove the sword from Kuno, but something caught his eye.

"An opening!!" Kuno yelled as a blow struck home on Ranma's side.

Shinta had to resist running in and helping his brother. _He'd never forgive me if I saved his ass every time he's in trouble._ He watched, as Ranma seemed to grab a few pieces of paper out of the air while dodging Kuno's attacks. This seemed to enrage the boy more as his assault became more and more savage.

"You look elsewhere in battle," Kuno commented as he continued to miss his target. "Do you think you can take me lightly?!" He cried as he tried to stab Ranma. Ranma leaned all the way back to avoid the blow, then rolled away backwards to regain his balance. This caused him to look up at Akane who was observing the fight.

"There's something I think you should know," she commented. "When Kuno-sempai faces a male opponent, he's _very_ skilled."

Ranma just smirked. "And there's something I think you should know: You don't have to worry about a thing." He then spring boarded back to the fight.

Kuno smiled as Ranma assumed another ready stance. "The game ends!" Cried Kuno as he held his bokken in front of him. "Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike!" Kuno's weapon blurred as several fast paced stabs were shot at Ranma.

Ranma twisted, turned, ducked, and jumped to avoid each attack. The stone pillar behind him, however, was not as lucky. The air pressure from the upperclassmen's attacks was causing it to crack and crumble, right on top of Akane.

"Look out!" Ranma cried turning his head away from Kuno for a second.

"IT ENDS!!!" Kuno yelled as he prepared the final blow.

"Eyes front, baka!" Akane shouted back in warning.

All Ranma did was raise his leg along Kuno's body, before flipping away. Kuno smirked once then fell over out cold.

The two sisters wondered what the heck happened and went over to check the unconscious boy.

"Wow!" Akane exclaimed after she flipped the down boy over. "Each blow has hit a vulnerable point on his body."

Nabiki, too, was impressed at the youth's skill. "You kicked him? I didn't even see it."

"Kuno-_sempai_ didn't have much to him, did he?" Ranma asked as he worked out a couple of kinks in his neck.

Akane sent him a small glare. "What are you talking about? You got hit, didn't you?"

"Oh that? It doesn't even itch." Akane walked over and poked it. "YEOW!"

"'Doesn't even itch' my ass!" laughed Shinta as he joined the group. "By the way, Ranma, what was it that caught you attention in the middle of the fight?"

"These." Ranma handed Shinta and Akane what looked like pictures. Specifically, pictures of Akane working out.

"What the heck are you doing with pictures of me?" cried Akane.

"Yeah, bro. If you asked nice enough, I'm sure she would've modeled for you," Shinta finished with a cheeky grin.

"Wha--? Kuno had these!" Ranma yelled back, obviously flustered.

Akane turned to her sister. "I thought you said you'd stop doing this."

Nabiki held up her hands in defense. "I haven't sold him anything new. Those must be his favorite pictures."

"Whatever," said Shinta to bring attention back to him. "We need to take you to a doctor to get that wound looked at before it gets infected."

"I'll take care of Kuno," Nabiki said as she started dragging off the battered boy. "Why don't you head over to Dr. Tofu's?"

Shinta nodded. "Akane, please take my brother while I gather our stuff. I'll meet you two at his clinic."

With that Akane and Ranma were left alone in the courtyard, both with a small blush on their faces.

-----------------

"Hello Akane," greeted Dr. Tofu as she and Ranma entered the clinic. "What brings you and your new friend here?"

Akane suddenly got very nervous and started playing with her fingers. "Um… you see…"

"I got an injury during a sparring session with someone who used a sword," Ranma said when he decided that Akane wasn't going to say anything for a while. "I was wondering if you could take a look at it for me."

Tofu nodded then lead the two teen into the examining room.

"Now, tell me where you were injured." Tofu's voice was no longer light and happy but serious and professional. It still held on to the warmth of a dear friend.

Ranma pointed to his right side. "He got a pretty good slice in," he commented with a chuckle.

Tofu looked at the wound for about a minute before smiling. "You have nothing to worry about. It was a clean cut, so it should heal without any problems. I happen to have a special balm that works wonders on cuts, if you're interested."

"Does that cost extra?" Ranma asked. All the doctors he had been involved with always wanted more money for special medicine.

Tofu blinked. "Didn't Akane tell you? I run a free clinic."

Now Ranma blinked. "Really? The how can you afford all this stuff?"

"Donations from some of my wealthier clients, as well as some well placed investments."

"Wow," was all Ranma could think of saying.

"Ah! Here's the balm that I was looking for." Tofu then turned to Ranma. "The balm is a little messy. It would be easier to apply it if you would please remove your shirt."

Ranma nodded and did so. Behind him Akane felt her face heat up as she looked at Ranma's body. The stone structured back had no fat on it at all. It was the kind of body people twice his age hope to achieve. To have that at his age meant that he spent almost every moment of his life training. _Not that the end result is bad to look at…. Wait! Where did that thought come from?_

"There you go Ranma, all done," said the doctor as he washed up. "I want you to stop by tomorrow before school so I can see if it has healed right. It that okay?"

Ranma nodded as they heard the clinic's door chimes. "Hello? Anyone here? I brought you school stuff."

"Shinta must be here," said Akane as she rose from her chair. "It was nice to see you again Tofu-sensei." She quickly bowed and left the room to meet Shinta out front.

"What's with her?" Ranma thought out loud as he re-dressed.

"Well she's always been such a sweet and caring girl," Tofu commented as he looked at the door. "Please watch out for her, okay?"

Ranma scoffed. "Feh. She's a martial artist. What help does she need from me?"

_More than you realize yet_. Tofu then slapped Ranma on his lower back in a friendly gesture. "Just don't put off her kindness. Remember: stop by here before school."

"Yeah, yeah." Ranma then left to join his brother.

"Did you do it?" asked a voice.

"Yeah. But aren't they a little young to be getting married?"

"Yes, but doesn't mean that they can't fall in love in the meantime." The voice then started laughing.

Tofu smiled as well. "I hope your brother doesn't catch you playing matchmaker."

This made the voice laugh harder.

End for now

A/N: Holy Vacation, Batman!! Was this fic on a long hold, or what? R&R if you want. More reviews might make my muse stay home and help me write this fic. I hope to get to Ryoga intro in the next fic, but I'm not sure.


	6. Chapter 5: Confused and Crushed

Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue. I own nothing. Though, I do _owe _many people.

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. It means a lot to me. I hope to get the next chapter out soon. More reviews mean faster chapters.

And a personal thanks to Dragon Man 180 for giving me a good idea for a good event that I'm gonna use soon. Just not sure when. Just giving credit where credit is due.

Now story time

Chapter 5: Confused and Crushed

Ranma sighed as he waited for his turn during gym class. He thought about Akane's progress over the past couple of days and was impressed, though he'd never admit it to her face. He was starting to see why his brother was so willing to help her out. Akane had a lot of potential. Thinking of his brother brought a frown to Ranma's face. He just did not understand Shinta anymore. They used to share whatever was on their mind everyday, now Ranma was lucky to know what Shinta though about the weather.

He sighed again as he thought about last night…

-------------

Flashback—

Ranma entered the waiting area to see only Akane there.

"What happened to Shinta?" he asked with some small surprise.

Akane blushed a little. In her mind she was still seeing Ranma without his shirt. "Um… he said he had something to do, and to go on without him."

Ranma blinked. _That's different. Shinta sometimes borders on the overprotective type._ He shrugged. "Must be important. Let's head home, I'm starving." Ranma did not notice the small slip. Akane did though, and blushed again.

Ranma had lived with her and her family for less than a week, and he already though of the Tendo compound as his 'home'. This thought brought a smile to her face. Ranma finally had a place where he could settle down, and relax. _It makes one wonder how he lived before I met him,_ she thought.

They walked in a comfortable silence for a couple of blocks. Neither one having anything to say, but enjoying the company. Suddenly Ranma collapsed in the street.

"What happened?" Akane asked worriedly.

"I—I don't know…" Ranma replied. "I just can't move my legs…" _That sneaky… I'd bet when he patted my back, he did something to my hips. Better not tell Akane; she does like him after all._ Akane kneeled in front of Ranma with her back to him. "W-what are you doing?"

"Piggyback. You can't move your legs, right? How else do you plan to get back?" she stated simply. _ I'm glad he can't see my blush._

Ranma was about to let his pride take over and start insulting Akane, but he bit his tongue and tried a logical approach. "No offence, but I think it might look wired if a girl is carrying a guy. Also, I think I might be a little heavy for you."

Akane looked around for a second before finding what she was looking for. Soon the longhaired girl was carrying a smaller (slightly damp) redhead on her back. The redhead sighed as she thought about how the rolls should be reversed.

End flashback

-------------

"—tome"

"Saotome!" Called the teacher for the fifth time.

Ranma jumped. "Hai!" _I can't believe I spaced out like that._

"Your turn on the bar. Let's see what you can do."

Ranma looked at his brother who gave him a thumb's up then went back to watching the girls play softball. _Thanks bro,_ he thought sarcastically. Last time they had to do something like this at their last school, Shinta had cheered him on the entire time. Now Ranma did not know what to think of his brother. Especially after the stunt he pulled that morning.

Ranma did a few simple flips then finished with a one-handed dismount. The rest of the class applauded the feat he did. Ranma just sighed. Any one there could do the same thing with enough training.

"That was awesome, Saotome," said a boy with short black hair. Ranma recognized him as Daisuke.

"You studied gymnastics in China, right?" asked another boy who had light brown hair. Hiroshi was his name.

"I studied kempo," Ranma stated as he sat back down. _As well as other styles,_ he added mentally. "So doing something like that's not a big deal."

"What _is_ a big deal is what happened this morning," said Daisuke with a big grin.

"I agree," said Hiroshi. "I didn't think Kuno could be that stupid."

Ranma just groaned as he, too, remembered.

-------------

Flashback

Everyone was sitting at the table eating. The brothers had just finished a quick session with Akane and were discussing her progress when Kasumi asked a very innocent question.

"Akane, could you drop off this book off at Tofu-sensei's? I want to return it."

Akane froze for a second before getting a little nervous. "Um… couldn't you do it, Nee-chan? Today's… just not good for me."

"Really? I guess I'll have to…" Kasumi sounded a little disappointed or hopeful. Ranma could not tell.

Ranma looked questioningly at Akane. "What's goin' on Akane? We're stopping by this morning. And I thought you were looking forward to going."

Akane slammed her hands on the table as she rose. She then grabbed Ranma's arm and started dragging him away. "Come on!! We're going to be late!"

She continued to drag Ranma all the way to school not listening to his protests or his near begging to stop. It wasn't until they were inside school grounds that Akane shoved Ranma against the wall and glared at him.

"Why don't you keep your big mouth shut!" she demanded as Ranma looked confused.

"Waddaya mean 'big mouth'?" he asked slightly offended.

"I mean about me and---" It was then Akane noticed that her companion had a few 'extra' parts. She opened Ranma's shirt just to be sure. "Wha—When did this happen?"

"I tried to tell you…" Ranma-chan groused.

Suddenly they both became aware of the horde of boys that gathered around them, some hoping for a nice peek.

"GET OTTA HERE PERVERTS!!!" yelled Ranma-chan as she covered her chest.

Akane got into a ready stance. "Alright, who's first today?" she challenged the crowd. Instead of attacking, all the boys started crying.

"Tendo Akane, as of today we shall no longer challenge you," said one of the boys.

"Instead we shall swallow our tears, and give in to your engagement to Saotome Ranma," continued a soccer player.

_This is interesting,_ thought Ranma-chan as she tried to figure out the sudden change of heart. Her answer came in the form of a mummy carrying a stick.

"So, you've all heard this rumor, this falsehood," said the mummy in a slightly muffled voice. "That Kuno Tatewaki was bested by Saotome Ranma. Let me tell you: Kuno-sempai does NOT accept defeat!!"

"Kuno was not only the best fighter among us, but he was also the biggest pervert," commented another of the hentai horde.

"If it is Ranma that you have chosen, we will respect your decision," the first boy finished.

Kuno-mummy started laughing. "A hundred—no, TWO hundred kicks from a cowered like Saotome Ranma, don't even itch." He then remover the bandages covering his head to show two very large, foot-shaped bruises on his face.

Ranma-chan had enough. "So, do I need to beat you in front of the whole school for you to understand that you can't beat me?" she demanded.

Kuno glanced at Ranma-chan, then his face lit up. "Ah! My pigtailed-girl!" he cried happily. "Oh, how I have pined for you," he sighed as held Ranma-chan's hands.

"Hang on for a sec. I thought you liked Akane," she stated annoyed.

"But I do!" he declared.

Ranma-chan's eyes narrowed. "She's right over there you know." But before Akane could say anything, a tall blond came running through the gate.

"Surly the gods have smiled upon me today," said Kuno as he looked at the new girl. "To think, that all three of my loves are here at the same time!!"

_Is this guy serious?_ Thought Ranma as she also looked at her brother/sister. She was wearing a light blue long-sleeved Chinese shirt, their similar black pants, and her black bracers. Shinta-chan had her sword tucked in her bag with its hilt sticking out. Her hair was flowing freely in the breeze, giving her a serine aura.

"Whoa! Who's the new girl?" asked a boy (who was _not_ a part of the hentai horde).

"Dunno, but isn't she HOT?" commented another.

_If only you knew…_ Ranma-chan thought as she heard these and other similar comments.

Shinta-chan started walking up to Kuno and Ranma-chan, and punched the boy square in the face. The force of the hit sent Kuno back a few feet, though he got up as soon as he stopped moving. "As feisty as ever, my golden-haired beauty."

Shinta-chan gave a full force glare at Kuno before shouting, "Keep your dirty hands off of my girlfriend!!!" She then put her arm around the smaller girl's shoulders.

To say that the silence that fell over the courtyard was deafening, would be the understatement of the year. Everyone there just looked at the two girls with various states of shock. Kuno decided to break the silence in his own way.

"What vile sorcery has the foul Saotome demons cast upon you?!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Several people covered their ears at the sudden change in volume. "Please tell me, my fair maidens, tell me what they have done to you to make you shun your true love, myself?"

Ranma-chan's eye twitched as she listened to self-absorbed boy, openly admit that he "loved" three separate women. She was so busy trying to figure him out, that she almost missed her older sister's reply.

"They have done nothing to us," Shinta-chan stated simply. "We are two girls who happen to openly care for each other."

"Tis wrong for a woman to love another of the fairer gender," Kuno shot back. "The females' role is to support their male superior. How can you build a relationship on the fact that neither of you can do anything other than tend the house?"

Several girls in the courtyard were now sending death glares at Kuno, while other spectators gave the unlucky boy a wide breath. No one wanted to be in the crossfire that was sure to result.

Shinta-chan just smiled warmly as she wrapped her arms around Ranma-chan from behind. "It doesn't matter what people think of us. My world revolves around her, I would do anything to protect her, and I know she would do the same for me," she said warmly and lovingly as anyone had ever heard before. There was little doubt with most of the people there that the two girls had a bond of some sort. However, Kuno was another story…

"Nay!!! Kuno shall never give you up!!!!" He cried as he started running to the Saotome sisters. "Let my love for you break you of this evil curse that the foul Saotomes have placed on you!"

Shinta-chan and Ranma-chan kicked the offending boy away putting an end to the morning soap opera. Students then started entering the school without a backward glace. Soon Akane approached the two "lovers" and shoved them in to a nearby P.E. shed.

The door was closed for barely ten seconds when Shinta-chan started laughing uncontrollably. Soon she was rolling on the floor with tears in her eyes. Akane and Ranma-chan just stood and watched as the older girl continued to laugh until she was red in the face.

When it seemed like Shinta-chan had finally calmed down enough to talk, Akane wasted no time. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?!!!!" she all but screeched at the blonde.

Ranma-chan nodded. "Yeah _sis_. What where you thinking back there?"

Shinta-chan just smirked at her younger companions. "I was trying to come up with a way to get the idiot out of our hair."

"Couldn't you come up with something else?" Akane asked annoyed.

The older Saotome scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "It was a spur of the moment… kind of thing…"

"NANI!!!!!!????" cried her younger sibling. "Do you have any idea the rumors that are gonna start flying around?"

Shinta-chan just waved her off. "Don't worry. I'll talk with Nabiki and she'll handle the rumors."

Akane gave a frustrated sigh. "That won't be the start of it if someone finds out about your curses."

Shinta-chan shrugged. "I meant what I said. I will protect my sibling with my life. Not my fault that people have a tendency to misinterpret what is said around them."

"You called me your 'girlfriend'," Ranma-chan stated. "There's very few ways to interpret that."

Shinta-chan blushed again in embarrassment. "Maybe I should've gone with Plan B."

"Which is…?" asked Akane.

"A—sec—ret!" Shinta-chan smiled as she pulled a thermos out of her bag. "There's enough hot water in here to turn us back. So let's get to class."

End Flashback

-------------

Ranma sighed as he watched his brother do a complex routine on the bar. _Always the show off, _he mentallycomplained. He turned his attention to the girls' softball game. He watched with some interest as he saw Akane caught a fly ball easily. She smiled so happily at her teammates that her face seemed to glow. Ranma could feel his cheeks heat up a little as he continued to watch her.

"Man, I'll tell ya: I'm jealous of you Saotome," commented Hiroshi.

"What do you mean?" Ranma asked.

"You have such a cute fiancé," answered Daisuke. "Not only that, one the most popular girls here. I know half of the guys of that horde, would kill to be you right now."

"It don't matter," Ranma sulked. "She already has her eyes on someone…"

A loud CRACK echoed around the yard as Akane hit a foul ball, right into Ranma's face.

"Hey, Saotome? Don't you have great reflexes or something?" asked Hiroshi. "Couldn't you've dodged it?"

"Had something on my mind…" was the slightly mumbled reply.

_Or someone, _Shinta thought as he watched Akane continue to apologize to Ranma.

-------------

Ranma and Akane walked to Dr. Tofu's later that afternoon to have his cheek and side looked at. Akane was still apologizing while Ranma was just thinking about the fact that his "fiancé" was in love with another person.

_Not that I care or anything, _he thought.

They stopped when they saw a familiar figure sweeping off the sidewalk in front of the clinic.

"Shinta? What're you doing here?" asked Ranma.

"I decided to help the doctor out," Shinta replied. "In turn, he's gonna teach me some healing techniques. He's a little upset that you missed your appointment."

Ranma winced as he remembered that he was supposed to stop in that morning. _Hope he'll understand that I was a little busy. _ He looked at his brother. "After you get home, I would like a full explanation as to what your 'Plan B' is."

Shinta shrugged. "Sure, but you have to beat me first."

Ranma just nodded as he and Akane walked into the clinic. Dr. Tofu looked up from a book he was looking through when he heard his door open. "Ah, Akane and Ranma. I was wondering if I'd see you today." He chuckled at his own joke. "Shinta-kun explained everything, so don't worry about missing your appointment."

Ranma sighed as he followed him into the examination room.

"So what happened to you face?" Tofu asked as he made some tea.

"Just a little baseball incident," Ranma replied.

The doctor nodded. "Let me see your other injury first. I use different balms for different injuries."

Ranma nodded and raised the side of his shirt. Tofu looked at the pink skin with some small surprise_. I thought I would have to apply the balm at least two more times for it to heal. Ranma must have a natural healing ability, _Tofu thought. _I guess these two are full of surprises._ "It's healing nicely. Don't have anything strike that area for the next 24 hours, just to be safe." Ranma nodded. "Now sit tight while I get the salve."

After Tofu left Akane gathered her stuff and tried to leave, but Ranma grabbed her arm. "Hey what's the rush?"

Akane bowed her head. "It's nothing… I just remembered something I have to do…"

Ranma blinked. "But I thought you liked—mmmmph!" Akane slapped her hand over Ranma's mouth.

"Listen," she replied a little sadly, with her head still bowed. "There's a girl Dr. Tofu likes. She's on her way here now."

Ranma blinked again. "It can't be that bad." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm here, so you don't have to worry."

Akane looked up and into his crystal blue eyes. All she saw was true sincerity behind the words. She smiled a little despite herself. "Thanks…" she whispered.

-------------

Shinta wiped his brow as he finished cleaning the front of the clinic. _That was a bit more difficult than I thought, _he thought as he put away the cleaning supplies.

"Hello? Anyone here?" called a voice.

Shinta looked towards the front door to see someone standing there.

"Hello. How are you this afternoon?" he replied.

-------------

"That's a pretty nasty mark you have there," Tofu said as he examined Ranma's injury. "Let me guess: Akane hit the ball, right?"

Akane spat out the tea she was drinking while Ranma just stared at the doctor. "Wha—How did you know?"

"With the impression that deep, and bruise that big, who else?"

Ranma blinked in surprise. "You mean she's done this before?"

"It's your fault for not paying attention," Akane said in her defense.

Now Dr. Tofu blinked. "You're saying Akane _did _hit the ball? I was only kidding."

Akane blushed in embarrassment while Tofu laughed. "Don't worry about it." He then turned to Ranma. "Now I need you to be still as I apply the cream."

The door to the examination room opened to reveal a pretty young woman.

"Good afternoon, Tofu-sensei," said the ever pleasant Kasumi.

Ranma barely noticed Dr. Tofu's glasses fog over before…

CRACK!!

…His neck was bent almost completely sideways. Strange thing was, it didn't hurt.

"H-hello, Kasumi," he replied. "What brings you here?"

While Kasumi talked with Tofu, Shinta walked in and saw his brother trying in vain to get said doctor's attention. _What the heck is goin' on here?_ He thought.

"DOCTOR!!" cried Ranma.

"Hmmm…? What's the problem Akane?" he asked.

"I'm Ranma…" Ranma replied tiredly.

"Okay. What's wrong Ranma?" he asked again.

"My neck…"

Tofu gave an annoyed sigh as he grabbed Ranma's head and bent it 180 degrees. "There! All better."

Shinta facefalted. _Okay, now I KNOW something's wrong here._

Akane got up and left after uttering a few quick good-bys. Ranma watched her go, unsure of what to do.

Shinta sighed as he looked at his bent-necked brother. "Hang on while I fix you. Then you can chase after her." _Now where is that book I was looking at earlier?_

-------------

Ranma caught up with Akane after she got back to her house. He entered carefully, so he would not become the target of misplaced anger. As he rounded the dojo, he saw Akane break block pile after block pile with increasing force.

_She must really be upset, _he thought as he continued to watch. Soon Akane sat against the wall for a small rest. _Is she crying?_ Ranma's eyes lit up as an idea came to him.

_I can't let it bother me, _she thought as she caught her breath. She looked up when she sensed someone near her. She noticed Ranma standing in a ready stance with a serious expression on his face. Akane quickly got into a stance herself and prepared for Ranma's attack.

Ranma started with a few slow punches, which Akane easily dodged. Ranma then picked up the pace with a few faster punches and kicks. Akane was still able to dodge or block all of them. She then went on the offense throwing punch after punch after kick. Ranma, with his higher skill, was able to avoid all the attacks without any problem. This just made Akane more frustrated.

"Come on!" she yelled at him. "How am I gonna work of my stress if you don't fight me seriously?"

Ranma just frowned as he jumped over another kick. "Hey, don't you get tired of being stressed?" he asked as he ducked under a backhand.

"It's my life," she snapped back. "If I want it to stress me out, I'll let it."

Ranma just jumped back and smiled. "You should know: you're pretty cute when you smile."

Akane froze as a light pink tinted her cheeks. Ranma slid through her dropped defense and poked her head. "Gotcha!"

Akane fell down in surprise, and then sent Ranma a small glare. "That didn't count, you know." The playfulness in her voice countered any anger in the glare.

Ranma walked away whistling a nameless but happy tune.

-------------

That night Akane lay on her bed looking up at the ceiling with Ranma's words still running around in her head. _Did he really mean it? _Akane wondered. She was no stranger to compliments, between Kuno and the horde; she got over a hundred a day. But none of them stuck the same way Ranma's did. She could not figure out why though. _Maybe because it's true._ She picked up her desk mirror and smiled at it. The resulting image made her forced smile to become more and more genuine until she was happy again.

_Can't let that baka know he was right about me._

Akane turned off her light and went to sleep with dreams of a rough diamond that she wished would become a shinning one soon.

-------------

Ranma sat on the roof over his room and watched the stars shine. The one thing he always liked while camping. He would find the highest spot in the forest and stare at the stars for hours. It had helped him when he had trouble sleeping, or had a problem that would not leave him alone; they would then get lost among the infinite number of tiny dots in the vast sky. But the issue he was currently dealing with was causing him more agitation than he felt was necessary.

"You know, without the city lights, they shine twice as bright," said a voice to his right. Ranma's only acknowledgment to the new arrival was a small nod. "Can't sleep little bro?" asked the voice.

Ranma sighed. "Is it wrong to take pleasure in another person's sadness?" he asked out of the blue.

Shinta blinked three times as he tried to figure out how to answer. "That depends on the situation..." he began lamely.

"Is it wrong for me to feel happy that Akane is upset that Tofu-sensei likes Kasumi?" Ranma clarified.

"Gee… I have no answer for that one. Unless… You're admitting you at least have some feelings for your fiancé." Shinta's grin threatened to split his face in half.

Ranma's only response was to blush then jump back through their bedroom window.

Shinta sighed as he took his turn stargazing. "Brother, when are you gonna be honest with yourself?"

End for now

A/N: Finally the last chapter before Ryoga shows up. This one mainly was to show Kuno's complete and total idiocy. And some minor R&A relationship. BTW I was thinking of having Ryoga with a different curse. Leave any ideas in your reviews. Cursed animal must be able to be a pet of some kind.

Read the next issue: Lost Boy, Lost Friend


	7. Lost Boy, Lost Friend

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ranma ½, Takahashi-sama does. I'm just barrowing them for my own pleasure. Hee hee (evil grin) Shinta & Shinta-chan, belong to me, and obey only me. Try and take them without my permission will result in physical harm from said parties.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait for this update. I had to move, as well as lose myself in several new videogames. That and my muses are less than reasonable with their demands… Anyway here's the next chapter of this story.

Chapter 6: Lost Boy Lost Friend

Shinta sighed happily as he watched his brother and Akane spar in the dojo. Over the past couple of weeks, Akane's skill had grown greatly. She had almost the same adaptation ability as Ranma and himself. This allowed the teaching to go faster than he originally thought. Shinta smiled to himself as he watched Akane score a hit on an obvious opening that Ranma left.

"Point!" called Shinta. The combatants walked away then got into new stances. Akane flicked her long braid over her shoulder before taking on a more defensive stance while Ranma choose an offensive one.

Ever since Ranma told her she was cute, Akane decided to follow his advice and braid her hair. It was a large change from how she used to ware it, but she had to admit that it did look good on her. That and it was easier to work with while sparing.

"Begin!" Shinta called, and the two of them started fighting again. That was how training went for the past few days: Ranma would be on the defensive until Akane scored on him, then they would switch rolls until Ranma scored, then they would repeat. Shinta would later spar with Ranma while Akane watched to learn new moves or ways she could correct her old ones.

Ranma continued to probe Akane's guard, looking for areas that she needed help with. He knew that with his superior speed and skill, he could beat her easy, but then she would only get more frustrated and unfocused. Two things that a martial artist should never be. Shinta and Genma proved that to him many times over the years. Now he had to make sure that Akane learned the same things.

Ranma spun around Akane's counter punch and lightly tapped the back of her head. "My point," he smiled at her. Akane just sighed as she slumped down on the floor her energy spent.

"How can you move so much, and not be tired?" she asked as she did a few stretches to cool off and keep her muscles from cramping. "I mean you work out twice as much as me, yet you're half as tired. Why is that?"

"Our stamina and endurance are very high," answered Shinta.

"Most of our time everyday was spent training," continued Ranma, as he also stretched. "If you trained for 12-15 hours a day, everyday for the next three years; you might come close."

Akane blinked. "You're joking, right?" she asked nervously.

Shinta just smirked as he took a few practice swings with his sword. "Would you be willing to find out?"

"Three years?" Akane asked again. The brothers nodded. "What about school?"

Shinta shrugged. "Who needs school? There are ways to make money even if all you know is how to fight." He started moving through one of his favorite sword katas while Ranma tried to decide which bokken he would use. "I ask again: Are you willing to go the distance to catch up to us?"

Akane sighed. "Is that the fastest way?"

Ranma shook his head. "Not really. But the other ways will do more harm than good in the long run." He then got in a ready stance and waited for Shinta to do the same.

"What do you mean?" Akane asked with a mix of curiosity and nervousness.

Shinta sighed as he sheathed his sword and picked up a random wooden sword. "He means that if you don't become cripple from an unsuccessful exercise, there is the chance that some of the training could mentally scar you." He then squared off with Ranma.

Akane gulped as she took her seat by the wall to watch the brothers have a full work out.

* * *

Shinta winced as he massaged his upper right arm as he sat in the furo. Ranma had surprised him with a sudden burst of speed early in the match and got in a good hit. Unfortunately for Shinta, this caused his arm to become very difficult to move without pain. So most the fight was done with his left only.

_Ranma has really gotten better,_ he thought as some of the pain subsided. _To think he actually beat me at swords for the first time in over a year._ He dunked his head. _He's getting closer than I had expected. Looks like I have to start taking him seriously._ He climbed out of the furo and started drying off. _But first I have to make sure I'm ready to take the next step._

Shinta tied the towel around his waist as he exited the bathroom. He then blinked at the obvious lack of clothes to change into. _Did I forget to get new ones?_ Suddenly an agitated yell came through the door.

"NO! NO! NO WAY!" came a very familiar female voice. "There's no way I'm wearing that!"

Shinta walked out of the dressing room to see what was the problem and saw his sister backed up ageist the wall. Kasumi and Nabiki seamed to be trying to talk Ranma-chan into something, seeing as all she had on was her boxers and a towel.

He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Um, could someone please tell me what's going on, and where my clothes are?"

"That would be my fault, Shinta-kun," said Kasumi. "Almost all of your clothes were dirty or needed some repair. So I decided to fix them." Nabiki was too busy tracing Shinta's body to comment.

Shinta blinked. "_All _of them?" Kasumi nodded. "Then what are we suppose to wear?"

"They are trying to get me into girl clothes!" cried Ranma-chan.

Shinta looked at his cursed brother. "The problem with that is…?"

"I'M A GUY!" was the replay.

Shinta sighed. "Excuse us for a second." He then proceeded to drag Ranma-chan into the bathroom. After the door was shut he gave his current sister a very serious look. "Yes or No: Do you have any clothes?"

Ranma-chan blinked then answered. "No…"

"Is this our house?"

"No."

"Are we guests?"

"Yes…"

"Therefore you should swallow your pride for a few hours, and ware something decent."

Ranma-chan grimaced. "B-but it's girl clothes!"

Shinta raised an eyebrow. "Would you rather ware one of Pop's dogis?"

Ranma-chan turned green. "He has more than one? I thought the one he had was all he owned!"

Shinta splashed some cold water on his face to trigger his curse. "Now be a good girl, and ask Akane for some clothes."

Ranma-chan blushed. "W-why Akane?"

Shinta-chan gave a frustrated sigh. "If you haven't noticed, the two of you are closest in height and size."

"Oh…" Ranma-chan's blush deepened. "But what about you?"

"I'm going to ask the only other 19 year old in the household," she replied simply. "Now go play 'dress-up' with your fiancé."

* * *

Shinta-chan sat on Kasumi's bed in a robe, as Kasumi looked through her clothes

"I'm sorry to impose on you like this, Kasumi-dono," she said with downcast eyes.

Kasumi just smiled warmly. "It's my fault that you don't have anything to ware right now, so it's the least I can do."

Shinta-chan just glanced at the small assortment of bras and panties that Kasumi had lay out and felt her cheeks heat a little. _Who knew sweet Kasumi liked lacy lingerie?_

"How's this?" asked Kasumi as she held up a light blue long-sleeved shit with a dark blue, almost purple, skirt. The combination looked a lot like Kasumi's regular attire.

"That'll work. Now about the underwear…" Shinta-chan looked uneasy as she glanced at her options.

Kasumi giggled at the young woman's reaction to the foreign objects. "If I may be so bold as to ask: You've never worn a bra before?"

Shinta-chan blushed a deep red. "Err… no," she replied lamely.

Kasumi just walked over with her usual smile. "Then I'll help you. I had to help two younger sisters after all."

* * *

Ranma-chan just blinked, as she looked at herself in Akane's full-length mirror. As much as she hated to admit it, she did look good. The pink overalls with "China" written in red English letters and orange tee shirt seemed to fit her petite frame nicely.

"Not a bad selection, little sis," Nabiki commented as she gave Ranma-chan a look over.

Ranma-chan squirmed a little. "No offence, Akane, but this doesn't fit right."

Akane blinked, she was so sure that they would fit her. "What seems to be the problem?"

Ranma-chan chewed her bottom lip as she thought of the best way to phrase her discomfort. "Well…. The top's a little tight, and the waist is a little big. For my size I mean. Not that there's anything wrong with you."

Akane felt her anger rise at Ranma-chan's indirect insult. Then she forced herself to calm down as she reminded herself that Ranma-chan had little social contact. "Well, it's the only thing I have that's closest to your size that isn't a dress," she stated a little hotly.

Ranma-chan grimaced. "Guess I'll just grin and bear it."

"Bear what, little sis?" said a voice from the doorway.

The three girls turned to the voice and let their jaws drop to the floor. Standing in the doorway where two Kasumis. Except one had blonde hair and was dressed in blue while the other had brown hair and was dressed in yellow.

The two young ladies tilted their heads in a confused manner. "Is there…" began the one in yellow. "… Something wrong?" finished the one dressed in blue. The creepiest thing was they sounded almost identical.

"I think I feel faint…" commented Nabiki as she tried to sit down on Akane's bed, but missed and hit the floor with a loud _thump_. The sound, plus the Nabiki's embarrassed face, caused the other girls in the room to start laughing. It was not long before Nabiki joined in.

* * *

Shinta sighed as he glanced out the window of his classroom lost in his thoughts. He barely listened to the teacher's lecture, as he already knew everything they where teaching. He sighed again as he heard the final bell.

_If someone told me that I'd miss traveling and training all day, I would call them crazy. Maybe Nabiki can help me get into some more difficult classes. That would at least make this more enjoyable._ He silently walked to his locker to put away his books when a large aura spike caused him to gasp suddenly. "I-it couldn't be…"

* * *

"Get back here, Ranma!" Akane demanded of her friend and sensei as she chased him out of the school.

Ranma just smiled over his shoulder. "If you can't tag me by the time we get home, you have to run an extra two laps with weights."

Akane doubled her effort and was about to make contact when Ranma jumped away. "Cheater!" she called angrily after him, but her eyes where smiling.

Ranma was going to shoot back a comment of his own, when his danger sense went haywire. He looked up just in time to see a shadow descend at him with a loud cry of: "RANMA, PREPARE TO DIE!" Ranma flipped mid-air to avoid the attack that left a sizable crater in the ground.

As the dust cleared a boy no older than sixteen appeared with an angry expression on his face. He carried a large backpack and red bamboo umbrella, both looked like they had seen better days. His clothes and bandanna also looked like they had not been washed in weeks, but the boy did not seem to mind as he looked only at Ranma.

"You haven't lost your touch, Ranma," the boy said with a small smile. "You're still good at dodging."

"Do you know him?" Akane asked. Ranma just stared at the boy as if he was trying to remember him.

"Just answer me Ranma," the bandana boy demanded. "Did you forget the promise we made?"

Suddenly Ranma's eyes lit up as recognition spread across his face. "Hibiki Ryoga! It's been a long time!" Ranma held out his hand to shake his old friend's but Ryoga just turned his head away in disgust. Ranma looked at the boy with a mix of confusion and sadness.

"Answer my question!" Ryoga demanded, not looking at Ranma.

"I'm sorry, but we had to continue our training trip. We couldn't stay there forever," Ranma replied with a touch of regret. "But it seems like you kept up your end of the deal, so are you here for the re-match?" he asked hopefully.

Ryoga scoffed. "I'm not here for something as simple as that. I'm here for REVENGE!" Ryoga then threw his open umbrella like a spinning top. Ranma easily weaved out of its path, even on the return trip. Ryoga started walking away. "Just so you know Ranma, I'll destroy your happiness." Then he was gone.

Shinta came running out of the school a moment later. "Um… Did I miss something?"

* * *

"So the three of you went to the same middle-school?" Nabiki asked later that night. She knew that information on the strange boy would be in high demand the next day, so she went to get as much as she could from the Saotome brothers. Akane and Kasumi also wanted to know more

Ranma nodded. "Yeah… It was one of the few times we were able to stay in a town long enough to go to school. Like we said before, most of our life was spent training."

"If I wasn't so good at studying, Ranma and I would be far behind the rest of our class," Shinta added with a sigh and a rub of his head as if trying to get rid of a headache. "And all the while, Pop kept on insisting that school would have no use in our future. Sometimes he was a bigger pain than the homework…"

"Back on track here: Why does this Ryoga want to kill you, Ranma?" Nabiki asked professionally.

Ranma shrugged. "We had a few arguments over the last bread during lunch, but other than that…"

Shinta snorted. "Did you say 'a few arguments'? More like you stealing the last piece from right under his nose every _day_, and him getting pissed over it. It got so bad that I had to intervene more than once, to keep the principal off their asses." He then started snickering. "This one time I told them that if they didn't behave, I'd give them a swirlly in the—"

Ranma quickly slapped his hand over Shinta's mouth. "I'd like it if you wouldn't talk about things like that, unless you want the same things to be said about you."

Akane blinked. "What's a swirlly?"

Shinta removed Ranma's hand from his face. "If you really don't know, there is no reason to tell you. Let's just say it's a humiliating punishment. Anyway, the tension between the two of them was getting annoying, so I told them to have an all out match to cool their heads."

Flashback

Ranma and Shinta are standing in an open lot. The lot had some construction materials lying in the corners, while the side that faced the street was framed with barbed wire. It looked like a house was going to be built but was abandoned before it began. Ranma was dressed in his school uniform while Shinta stood in jeans and a tee shirt and had his sword tucked into a belt loop. Both brothers looked around in anticipation.

"It's almost time," Shinta commented. "I should go get him."

Ranma looked at Shinta confused. "Why? This lot is right behind his house. In fact, I can see him in the upper window."

Shinta smiled. "Remember how many times he followed someone to get to the lunchroom, or back to class, or even out of the school. I bet money that if I don't get him, he will wonder around for several _days _before getting here by pure luck." Shinta then walked to the corner just in time to catch Ryoga from running by. "Uh… where are you going?"

Ryoga glared at Shinta. "I'm going to face my enemy in a man-to-man fight. So you better not stop me!"

Shinta was unfazed by the shorter boy. "That's great, except you running in the wrong direction." Shinta stepped to the side so Ryoga could see behind him. "Your opponent is over there. Now go fight."

Ryoga gave Shinta a small glare, mumbled 'thanks,' than ran to face Ranma. Shinta sat on a concrete pipe to watch the fight. "The winner is the one who can still stand at the end. And…..Begin!"

End Flashback

"So what happened?" Akane asked with some excitement in her voice.

Ranma grinned. "I won of course."

Shinta just held a knowing smile. _Yeah you won, but just barely. Ryoga's strength and endurance made you work hard for it._ "Afterwards the two of them made a man-to-man promise: They would keep fighting one another until they where the strongest fighters. However, Oyaji got in trouble a few days later and we needed to leave."

Ranma nodded. "I bet he feels betrayed that I left without a word. It's like I ran out on our promise."

"But that doesn't explain why he wants to 'kill' you," Nabiki stated.

Ranma gave her a small glare. "It was a man-to-man promise. A pact. Going against the deal is a dishonorable thing to do. You wouldn't understand…" Nabiki was going to say something about Ranma's comment when Kasumi handed Ranma an envelope. Inside was a formal challenge letter. "Ryoga always liked the traditional approach. Let's see… It looks like he wants to have a fight in the school soccer field… yesterday…" Ranma sighed. "Figures…"

The sisters looked confused. "But he just showed up today, and how did he know where you were staying?" Akane asked slightly worried.

"Someone at might've told him at school," Shinta shrugged.

"As for the date of the duel," continued Ranma. "Ryoga has the worst sense of direction of anyone you'll ever meet. There was one time he couldn't find his way out of the school's bathroom for five minutes. So, if I had to guess, he'll show up sometime later this week."

"Before you fight, why don't you find out what crawled up his butt to make him so pissed," suggested Shinta. "I mean, even if he feels betrayed, he's taking the emotion a little too far." Ranma nodded. "So now it's time for training. Ranma, Akane, to the dojo!" Shinta then leapt on the roof and ran to the dojo.

"Should I be worried?" Akane asked as she and Ranma walked.

Ranma did not say anything. He was still mulling over ways to be friends with Ryoga again.

* * *

"I-is that it? I thought…. I trained you b-better…" Shinta panted heavily as he leaned on the wall holding his arm. Akane was sprawled out on the floor with a few bruises and zero energy. Ranma was fairing better, but only a little. He was on his hands and knees panting as hard as Shinta. Ranma also had a few bruises and a small cut on his lip. Shinta gave a tired smile. "We'll call… it good… here… Rest up… for… tomorrow…" he said before leaving. _That was a great workout._

Ranma reflected of the events that happened after he and Akane entered the dojo. As soon as they arrived Shinta started attacking both of them. That was not unusual, the fact that he was going nearly all out was. The younger fighters where forced on the defensive until Ranma stopped holding back as well. It was at that time Akane would try to hit Shinta while his attention was distracted. Soon the two of them were forcing Shinta back.

All Shinta did was smile and hold his ground. Akane realized quickly the difference in their endurance as her attacks where slowing after a while. As soon as Shinta noticed this he started attacking her more. Ranma tried his best to divert Shinta's attention, but a strong blow to his face stunned Ranma enough for Shinta to give a finishing throw to Akane. When Ranma recovered he felt the blood on his lip, saw Akane face down on the ground, and sent Shinta a glare. Shinta only shrugged and continued fighting. The fight went on for about another two minutes until Ranma made a mistake and overextended himself with a punch. Shinta smiled and landed a powerful blow into Ranma's midsection, ending the training session.

_What was that all about?_ Ranma wondered as he crawled over to see how Akane was doing.

* * *

Next day—

As the trio walk to school, the events of the previous day where obvious to almost everybody. Ranma still had the small cut on his lip, Akane was moving slower and a little stiffly, and even Shinta was showing signs of fatigue. He was not walking on the fence but along side Akane, also he seemed to favor his one arm. Last night Ranma tried to find out what the battle royal was about, however his brother was asleep and would not wake up even when splashed with cold water.

Shinta also slept through the morning training session, so Ranma showed Akane some massage techniques to help reduce the pain and speed up healing. Ranma started blushing as he remembered the look of relief Akane had as he rubbed her shoulders.

_She actually looked cute… _Ranma shook his head. _No way! If Pop finds out what I did, he'd be shoving me in front of an alter… Wait a sec… _"Hey Shinta?"

Shinta looked up at his brother with a tired smile. "What? You still bugging me over yesterday?"

Ranma shook his head. "No. But I was wondering something just now, and I want your opinion."

This caused Shinta to stop and stare at his brother. "You want to have a heart-to-heart talk with you Oniisan? I'm so happy!" Shinta then pretends to cry causing Ranma to get embarrassed and angry.

"Never mind! Just forget I said anything!" Ranma shouted hotly before sprinting towards the school.

Shinta sighs as he watches his brother run off. "Kid still can't take a joke."

"It wasn't funny, Shinta," commented Akane. "He was being serious, and you crack a joke? Anyone would be annoyed with you. Jerk." She then storms off leaving Shinta to walk the rest of the way by himself.

Once Akane was out of sight Shinta allowed himself a smile. _If all goes to plan, Ranma will talk with Akane about what's troubling him. He can't lean on me forever, and… _"Well, time for class!"

* * *

At lunch Akane became acutely aware of the stares and worried glances of her classmates, and it was getting on her nerves. It was like they never seen her with an injury. Considering the fact that she would beat up the hentai horde every_day_ without trouble, her current condition would draw a lot of attention.

Yuka, one of Akane's best friends, was the first to ask the question on everyone's mind. "Akane? What happened?"

Akane just gave a tired smile. "Just a little intensive training." _I've got a long way to go before I can get to their level._ "It's nothing to worry about."

"Nothing my ass!" cried Sayuri. She was another one of Akane's best friends. "If Ranma caused this, then you should get out of this engagement pronto!"

Akane blinked confused. "What do you—Ah! You think Ranma is…?" She then laughed so hard that her bruises started hurting all over again. "Ranma isn't 'beating' me in that sense. He and Shinta have been training me. In martial arts, you make a mistake you get hurt. It's that simple." Sayuri and Yuka both blushed in embarrassment and continued to eat their lunches.

Ranma just looked over at Akane with a small amount of guilt. He knew a lot more intensive and painful training methods, so what his brother and him where doing was not that big. But it still hurt his pride to see a girl get hurt in front of him. All his life Genma had forced ideas that girls where weak, pathetic, could not do anything, and they always needed to be protected, into his head. Ranma knew that Akane was a martial artist, was taking the training seriously, and did not need protection, but there was something about her that made him want to make sure nothing bad happened to her. Nothing to make her sad, upset, or angry. He sighed as he tried to figure out what this emotion he was feeling.

* * *

Nearly a week after he first showed up, Ryoga stood across from Ranma for their fight. Ryoga looked, if anything, more ragged and dirty, but the angry expression was even more evident than before. Ranma just tried to keep a neutral expression on, but on the inside he was troubled. He had tried to think of all the reasons that Ryoga would be mad, but none of them warranted the level of hostility emanating off his old friend.

Akane sat with a worried look on her face as more and more students crowded the field. She did not know anything about Ryoga's fighting style, his strength, speed, or anything that would help ease the unsettling feeling in her stomach. Shinta sat down next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry so much. It'll distract him at the wrong moment," he added with a smile. "You might be able to see him when he gets serious."

Akane wondered what Shinta was hinting at, but turned her attention to the fight. _You can do this, Ranma. I believe in you._

"Hey, Ryoga? Mind if I ask what this is all about?" Ranma asked seriously. "I get why you're upset that I left without a word, but—"

"SHUT UP!" Ryoga bellowed as he shrugged off his backpack and pulled out his umbrella. "Do you really think this is only because you broke our promise? Thanks to you…" He charged in wielding his umbrella like a sword. "I've seen Hell!"

Ranma quickly danced out of the range of his opponent while keeping a careful eye on him. He tried again to talk with his friend. "Tell me what's wrong, Ryoga. I want to know why you're so angry."

Ryoga just snarled at Ranma. "You think mere words can convey the depths of my SUFFERING!" Ryoga then threw his umbrella like a top again, forcing Ranma to dodge it. In that spit-moment, Ryoga raced in and wrapped a bandanna around one of Ranma's wrists. Ryoga smirked. "Not so agile now, are we?" Ranma gave an annoyed expression before blocking a kick while giving one of his own.

"Interesting strategy," Shinta commented. Akane gave him a questioning glance. "Ranma's greatest skill in a fight is his agility. Since he's bound to Ryoga now, it's become a test of strength, instead of overall skill." Shinta smiled as he watched his brother continue to doge or block every attack, while throwing in a few of his own.

Akane was thinking that the match seemed pretty even, when she heard someone yelling. She turned to see one of her classmates trying, and failing, to pick up Ryoga's bamboo umbrella. "What's the problem?"

The student fell over. "That thing's freakishly heavy!" he wheezed.

Curious, Akane tried herself. To her surprise, she could only lift it slightly off the ground. _But Ryoga swings it around like nothing. This match isn't even._ "Ranma!" she cried. "Get away from him! His strength is like a monster's!"

At that moment one of Ryoga's punches grazed Ranma's cheek, leaving a thin line of blood. Ryoga smirked as Ranma wiped away the blood. "It seems you've improved more than I expected. I guess I need to start taking this seriously." Ranma's eyes held pure determination as he waited for the next attack.

"You think you can make light of me?" Ryoga yelled as he tried to cave Ranma's face in. Only Ranma was not there. Ranma slid between Ryoga's legs, and using the banded arms as leverage, forced the lost boy to his knees in a _very _uncomfortable position.

"Have you cooled off enough to talk yet?" Ranma asked from Ryoga's back.

This only seemed to irritate the young martial artist more. "If you think I'd be calm in a position like this? Then you're crazy!" He then lifted the two of them with his free hand and launched them several feet into the air. Ryoga quickly righted himself and continued his assault on Ranma. Ranma in turn, gave a sharp roundhouse to Ryoga's head causing the lost boy to fall towards the crowd as the bandanna bond broke.

As soon as Ranma landed, he leapt towards his fallen foe, intent on finishing the fight before anyone got hurt. Ryoga recovered enough to dodge the strike then dove for his weapon. Ranma pressed the attack, determined to end this fight and find out what he did to cause this much hatred. However, Ryoga fended off the attack with his umbrella, taking most of Ranma's shirt with it.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Ranma cried, annoyed. Several female spectators where openly ogling Ranma's well defined torso.

"Stop acting like a girl in this man-to-man fight," Ryoga bellowed back.

That comment seemed to hit a nerve with Ranma as he glared openly at Ryoga and attacked with renewed force. Ryoga jumped back then leapt over the fence with Ranma, and several spectators, hot on his heels.

Shinta sighed as he watched them fly off. _He lost his cool again. This isn't gonna end well…_ The appearance of a giant geyser a minute later confirmed his fears.

_To be continued…_

A/N: Well I finally decided to sit and finish writing a chapter. I hope to find time to write more, but real life is a real pain. Well any way, leave a review if you want.


End file.
